Drama
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Rosy and Amy's school is putting on a production of Wicked the Musical, their favorite, but the royals of the school, Sonic, Scourge, Sally and Fiona become apart of drama class. How will they get through it? Especially when they have crushes on Sonic and Scourge? Can they beat the queens of mean? And will love come for the two girls through the musical? Watch as the drama unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR THE BROADWAY MUSICAL FEATURED IN THIS STORY. I ONLY OWN MY OC CYMBALINE.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dealing with Them and New Classmates

**ROSY'S POV.**

Hey, my name is Rosalinda Rose. But my friends call me Rosy, or even sometimes, Rascal. I'm a Junior at Station Square High School, along with my twin sister, Amelia, but she preferred to be called Amy, and our friends, Cream, Blaze and Cymbaline, she had older twin brothers. We had all been friends since eighth grade, and now we were in our junior year. It was pretty cool.

Today I was wearing a I had on a black short sleeved shirt with a silver outlined and hot pink rose on it, that was dripping color into a puddle, like paint, and black shorts with suspenders and black boot like converse that went to a few inches under my knee. I also had a black bow hair band and my hair was in three long curved quills.

Anyway, it was a normal day at SSHS. I was currently walking down the hall with Blaze and Cymbaline. We were just talking about random stuff as usual.

"So what do you guys want to do after school?" Cymbaline asked.

"How about we head to the book store. The newest Beautiful Creatures book just came out and I have been saving up for weeks. Those things are expensive." Blaze said.

"That sounds good. I'll tell Amy and Cream." I said.

"Great it's settled." Cymbaline finished.

Just then we saw a group of people headed in the direction we were going.

Oh great. Just freakin perfect.

It was the, as Amy and our group of friends called them, the royals of the school. It was the cool kids, Sonic, and his twin Scourge, with their girlfriends Sally Acorn and Fiona Fox.

Sally and Fiona always tried to find ways to torment Amy and I. we though that finally, after Pre-K to after eighth grade, we would be rid of them, but of course this wasn't so, sadly. They had been dating Sonic and Scourge since seventh grade, but for both couples, if you could call them that, it was on and off relationships, until tenth grade, then they just always stayed together after that.

And okay, I'll admit, Amy and I had small crushes on them. I liked Scourge, while Amy liked Sonic. Scourge was the rebel and Sonic was the athlete. Almost every girl in school liked them. The exceptions that I know are Cream and Blaze and Cymbaline obviously, besides even if they weren't related, she's already dating someone.

Cream was dating a nice guy named Miles, but everyone called him Tails, because he had two of them, it was cool. Cymbaline was dating a guy named Shadow.

He was kind of dark when we first met him, but we eventually warmed up to his good side, they were actually a cute couple, which shocked a lot of people. They had been going out since tenth grade. They had been great friends and he finally told her about his feelings for her when we were at homecoming in ninth grade.

Blaze was dating a guy named Silver, he was a timid with us, at first, especially with Blaze, seeing as how he had liked her since fifth grade, but eventually he was able to be cool with all of us, and we gladly excepted him, Shadow and Tails into our group of friends, but they were also friends with Sonic and Scourge, so they would talk a lot in between classes. Usually we would just hang back until they were done talking and would head to class together.

Anyway, back to the present. We saw them quickly and got a bit panicky.

"Just keep walking and ignore them and we'll be fine." Cym said.

"Right." Blaze and I said.

I took out my Ipod and began to play music through my earbuds. I started playing Temporary Bliss, by The Cab. I loved that band.

I just kept walking with the others and soon we passed by without a single glance from them. I saighed. We were home free-

Just then I felt something trip me up. I felt myself, my Ipod and my bag slam to the ground. A few people began to laugh, but more people stopped them. Then I heard an utterly repulsive voice.

"Oops, SO sorry. My bad."

I looked and saw Fiona smirking evilly at me, making it clear that she said it, and Sally smirking evilly as well, making it clear that she enjoyed watching me fall. They then continued walking. Neither Sonic or Scourge made even a glance, as they turned around the corner out of sight. I looked to the floor a bit sadly, but then recomposed myself, just as I heard someone yell.

"Rosy!" I looked to see Amy running to me.

She was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt, white skirt and pink high top converse. She had a red hair band and her hair was in a mid-neck length bob. She looked at me with worried eyes as he helped me up.

"Are you okay?! What happened?" she asked, checking me.

"Fiona that's what. She tripped me." I said.

"Wait till I get my hands on her!" she said angrily.

Something to know about Amy and I. We usually were one to leave something alone, but when you messed with me or her, the other was bound to do something about it. After all we were twin sisters, and as I said sometimes, from the womb to the tomb. They same kinda went for our friends, we were all like family. If ou messed with one of us, you mess with all of us.

I knew that if Amy went after Fiona it could end up with her being suspended or expelled. People didn't know because we didn't look or act it, but when we had to, we could kick anyone's ass. We were tough, very tough. So I stopped her before any damage could be done.

"No it's okay, I'm fine. Just leave it." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

As much as I wanted to say no and let Amy beat the stuffing out of Fiona, I wouldn't, I wasn't going to let my sister be suspended or expelled because someone messed with me.

"Yeah I'm sure. Let's get to class, the bell will ring soon." I said getting my stuff.

* * *

We continued to our first class which was Drama. The girls and I all had this class together. It was one the classes where we didn't have to deal with Sally and Fiona, or even worse the classes where we had Sally, Fiona and Scourge and Sonic. They would always try and humiliate us in front of them. Sometimes we could avoid it but when they succeeded Amy and I both would want to meal into the floor and disappear. The girls and I were also in the drama club. It was really fun. We would go see performances, which was totally awesome.

We made it to Drama, just before the bell rang and out teacher, Mr. Sarellie spoke.

"Alright everyone, settle down. Now just to let you know your deciphered Shakespearian paper is due this Friday. I also have some very exciting news." he said "But first, we have some new people in our class. Many of you probably know them already."

He looked to the door and opened it.

"You may come in now." he said.

The second I saw who it was, my breath caught in my throat. I was sure Amy's breath had caught as well. Standing there, were the four royals themselves.

"Sonic, Scourge, Fiona and Sally will be joining us in this class."

He looked to them and spoke.

"Sonic and Scourge in ninth and tenth seats in the fourth row. And Sally and Fiona in the third and forth seats in the second row." he said.

I saw Fiona and Sally's eyebrows furrow for a second, probably because they couldn't be by their boyfriends and then I saw them steal a glare at Amy and I. Their boyfriends were in front of us and not by them. That's something I guess.

Our seats are like rows in a theater, so they go up every in layers every three rows by two and a half feet. I looked to Amy who's eyes were widened at them sitting so close, then she smirked at me when she saw the glares. I smirked back and I gave her a quiet low five.

Once they were seated, our teacher continued with the rest of his announcement.

"Now for the exciting news. As you may know, it's time for the school's drama production. And we have decided that the production we will do is one that is a favorite to many people. It is a broadway musical. It was inspired by a book, and what came after is an older movie most of you are familiar with. Can anyone tell me?"

Everyone was silent.

"Not even the Rose twins? I would think you figured it out by now." he said smugly.

We looked down when half the people in the class looked at us.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But first, what do you think of, when I say…Blue diamonds on a green field?"

Amy and I snapped our heads up, mouths hanging open. Did he really mean…?

"Yes, this year, we will be putting on a production of Wicked the Musical. The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz." he said.

"We will be having auditions three weeks from now, for the male roles. Three weeks after that, we will have auditions for the female roles. Study three minutes of lines to recite, if you are going to try out for the part of Glinda or Elphaba, you must also memorize two songs for the line you wish to play. One as a solo and one that involves singing a duet. But for any other part, only one song is required. Oh, and before I forget, we will be needing a stage crew, so if you're interested and want to be a behind the scenes person, then meet me in the stage room during lunch. By the way, if you want to be a stage person and audition you are free too, we will just work something out so that both can be done if you so choose. Good luck to you all." he finished.

Everyone began to talk as he handed scripts to everyone. Everything was a complete buzz.

I and Amy noticed that Sonic and Scourge were talking about the part of Fiyero. I looked to Amy, but then we saw Sally and Fiona come up and talk about the parts of Elphaba and Glinda, the glared at us quickly and went on to talking.

I looked back to Amy. Oh yeah, this was going to be interesting…

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY, DRAMA. I GOT THE IDEA FROM READING THE BOOK DRAMA BY RAINA TELEGMIER. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The School's Production Crew and Auditions

**ROSY'S POV. CONT.**

We walked out of class with everyone talking about the production. I looked and saw that there were posters that had been put up during class and even more people were buzzing about it.

"So are you guys going to try out? You love this musical." Cymbaline said.

"No." I said.

"What!? Why not. You have a great voice. And you would make a great Elphaba." she persuaded, to no avail.

"Well, what about you, Amy. Are you going to try out?"

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking about it." she said.

"Both of you should, you would totally get the parts." Cymbaline said.

"Yeah, well, whatever." I said nonchalantly. "I'm just going to be apart of the stage crew, I have been every time the school had a production." I said.

"Yeah. I might be as well." Amy said.

Whenever the school had a production, we would usually do the behind the scenes stuff. Helping with props, costumes, settings. That kind of stuff.

"Well, I hope you guys decide to be in the play." Cymbaline said as we headed to class.

Lunch came soon and we headed out to meet the others. The second we sat down, we began talking about the musical.

"So are you and Amy trying out?" asked Blaze.

I opened my mouth, but before I could answer, Cymbaline spoke up.

"No, they're going to be apart of stage crew." she said.

"What!?" everyone except for Cym shouted in shock.

"But you two love this musical. It's your favorite. You have all the songs and lines memorized to a 'T'." Blaze stated.

"I tried to tell them that, but their minds are made up." Cym said.

"Alright. I guess we can't force you guys. But you love to sing. So why not take the opportunity?" Silver asked.

"Is it because Sally and Fiona are trying out?" Shadow asked, talking a bite of pizza.

"No!" Amy and I said simultaneously.

"Alright, no need to get defensive." he replied.

"Sorry, but still, we have always been on stage crew. Why should this time be different?" I asked.

"Okay, okay you guys win. But if you change your mind, then you better try out for the parts of Elphaba and Glinda." Cym said.

"Alright. Deal." I said.

Just then Cream spoke up.

"Didn't the posters say that there was going to be a meeting for people who wanted to be stage crew?" she asked.

"That's right! Come one Amy!" I said, grabbing my bag."

"Right behind you, sis. Later guys!" she called as we headed back to our drama classroom.

* * *

We made it just in time, they were just starting.

"Ah, I wondered where you two girls were. Now we can get started." we took seats as he began to talk.

"Okay, first, let me say how happy I am to see you all here to help with the school's production. Now, since you pretty much know each other from classes, let's skip to jobs."

"Eric, you are in charge of the sound board."

"Cool."

"Sanjay, you're in charge of carpentry. Jason, Danny, Matt and Loren."

"Awesome."

"Amy, you're in charge of makeup and costumes and costume designs. Allison, Deflina Will and James with be your team."

"Thanks, Mr. S." she said excitedly.

Amy loved to do costumes and makeup. In fact a lot of our clothes were some that others didn't have because she would add things to them or make designs on plain shorts. Having a sister that knew how to make clothes had its perks.

"And Rosy, you will be in charge of creating sets and set designs, lighting and stage props. Your team will be Jessie, Justin, Mark and Loren." he said.

"You can count on me." I said.

"Great. But still, I want for you too see if you can get a few more hands to help out with the production. Just to be safe, knowing we have enough people." he said. "Now, for the rest of the week we will be going over the script and after auditions, we will begin the stage crew work."

We headed back to the others and told them all about the stage crew and how we would need a few extra hands. They were happy to help. We headed back and told Mr. S, who was shocked that we had found more people already. But was happy about it and thanked us.

He assigned them to different groups to even things out. Then the assistant stage manager, a junior named, Abby, spoke up. She was really nice, we had known her since middle school and every time there was a play she was there. She was a light brown hedgehog with purple eyes and long waist length quills that were in a ponytail.

We had become friends with her after the very first production in seventh grade. She was also one of the Drama club presidents.

"I'm so stoked about this and glad you guys will be helping in this production." she put her hand out and everyone followed.

"Stage Crew on three, one, two, three!"

"STAGE CREW!" we all shouted.

"And remember if you want to audition for a part in the play and still be part of stage crew, we'll work something out so that you can do both." she said.

After that we were free to go and enjoy the rest of our lunch.

It wasn't long before the bell rang and we had to hurry to class. Pretty much through the rest of the day, everyone was talking about the school putting on the production of Wicked. This was going to be very big. I could tell.

* * *

In the weeks that led up to audition, songs and lines from the musical could be heard almost everywhere. We were in a stage crew meeting talking about how we would do the props and everything and balancing the budget.

"So, anymore ideas, anyone?" Abby asked.

No one spoke up for a minute until I did.

"Well, there is this one scene where, Elphaba is casting a spell to try and save Fiyero after he was taken by the Wizards guards. During that part she is using a cauldron. And after she casts it, there's this big spout of magic that shoots up. What if we do something like that?"

"I don't know Rosy. Don't get me wrong, that sounds awesome, it really does, but still. I mean sure, we are permitted t do that, but how would we even do it or make it work? Second, we have to keep a certain budget." Abby said.

"I know that I can do this guys. Give me a chance. And I can keep it in the budget. I can even pay for half the stuff I may need to do it. Just give me a shot. Please?" I said.

Everyone began to think it over. Then Abby spoke again.

"I say we let her. Why not?"

"If the stage manager thinks we should give it a shot, then I do too. Go ahead and try it Rosy." Mr. S said.

"Thanks you guys!" I said excitedly.

'_I know I can make this work…'_ I thought to myself.

Since it was a Friday night, Amy and I had time to start drawing out designs and make lists of what we would need.

"What do you think of these?" Amy said, showing me a few designs for the characters.

"They're awesome Amy!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks and your sketches for the set and props look good too."

"Thanks sis." I said.

"So do you really think you can pull off that cauldron?" she asked.'

"Absolutely." I stated.

* * *

The week for auditions came by quickly. We had to sit through it, but I didn't mind. This was something that was interesting to watch. They were doing male roles first. A lot tired out, more than I expected.

Tails actually tried out for the part of Boq, who is turned into the Tin Man. Probably that part because he loves to build things, and that mixed with his interest in the musical. Well that and Cream is trying out for the part of Nessarose. Such a good boyfriend he was to her. He just better stay that way, or he would have to deal with Amy and I. and he knew that we could kick serious ass. But that probably wouldn't be necessary with him…for his sake.

And to my surprise, Sonic and Scourge tried out as well. They were amazing. We tried our best not to swoon over them, but to no avail. After, they were finished. And everyone was applauding. Including us, with blushes.

"They were great!" Amy said, giddily.

"They were amazing." I said, quietly.

"Alright, since there is no one else trying out, we will have male roles up next week on Wednesday, which is when we will be holding female auditions. To all the females, good luck." he said. Packing his things.

We headed out and were about to turn a corner when we were two utterly repulsive voices.

"Yeah, they'll need luck. Everyone knows that we'll get the roles." it was Fiona.

"Like anyone else has a chance, those roles are already ours, and we already know that you and Scourge will get the parts." we peeked and saw the four royals themselves.

Who did Fiona and Sally think they were!? Thinking that they would just get the roles. They were anyone's, but then I remembered how Cym had said that if Amy and I had tried out, we were sure to get them. And we knew she was right. Maybe that was a bigger reason as to why we weren't trying out…

But still, we loved being apart of stage crew, we were the biggest thing that made it all happen. So what we were doing was just as important. We didn't want to try out anyway…right?

I came back to real word as Amy shook my shoulder a bit.

"Let's just walk by, they wont notice."

"Alright let's go." I said.

We turned the corner only to bump into two other. Not to mention fall on them. Two tall, lean and firm people. I opened my eyes to see Sally and Fiona glaring at us angrily. I looked down and right into Scourge ice blue eyes and he stared into mine. My eyes widened. They were so blue. Then I came back to reality and scattered to get off him, as Amy did, off Sonic. I was guessing they had a staring in one and the others eyes.

"S-sorry. We should have been paying more attention." I said, as I began to help pick up their stuff along with ours while Amy helped.

"Um, yeah, you got that right." Fiona said snobbishly.

"We are so sorry, it was totally our fault." Amy stated

"No shit Sherlock." Sally said, rudely.

However, Scourge and Sonic were not so angry.

"It was an accident." Sonic said in a chill way.

"Yeah, no problem." Scourge agreed.

They began to help us pick up our own things. After that, we stood up.

"Well, later." Scourge said as they all began to walk away.

We turned and watched them walk away, seeing Fiona and Sally glare at us. But we didn't care as we kept walking while smiling.

* * *

The next week were the female auditions. Again we sat through. Some girls were to loud, some were too quiet and some just weren't fit for the part. Then Sally and Fiona were on.

As much as I hate to say it, they were…great.

"There is no justice." Amy said.

"Got that right." I agreed.

Abby sat next to us, then spoke.

"Why don't you try out?"

"Be cause we don't want to." I answered.

"You could at least just have fun with it." she said.

"Alright." I said, getting up and going on stage.

"Rosy?" Mr. S asked.

"Yep."

The music started and I began purposely singing off key and making everyone in the room clutch there ears, trying to block out my voice.

"Okay! I mean, um, thank you Rosy. That will do." Mr. S said.

I went back to my seat and sat down, smiling.

"Why did you do that!?" Abby exclaimed.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You purposely sounded terrible!"

"You said to have fun with it. But you never said I had to sound good and have fun with it. But what matters is, I did have fun." I said smugly.

She sighed and gave up after that, as we watched the rest of the people auditioning.

* * *

Once they were over we stayed after, and saw them talking to Mr. S. probably trying to see if they got the parts, but he wouldn't budge. He never did. You always found out once they were posted up.

They finished talking and the two looked annoyed. Then saw us and glared.

"What are you two still doing here?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, after that audition, I would've thought that you'd never show your face again." Fiona said.

"I wasn't actually trying out, you know. I was just messing around. This is supposed to be fun isn't it?" I asked. "And by the way, Amy and I are on stage crew with our friends." I replied.

"And just so you know, we're the people that make everything happen." Amy said.

"I would've thought that the ACTORS made the magic happen." Sally said rudely.

"Well what good are actors if there's no set, no design, no lighting, no music, no props, no costumes and no make up. If none of that is there, actors seem pretty useless, don't they?" I said.

They glared at me and stomped out and we all began to laugh before getting to work.

Roses 1 and royals 0...

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. I HAVE ALREADY STARTED WORKING ON CHAPTER 3. PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meetings

**ROSY'S POV. CONT.**

The next week we were beginning the set up of the stage early. I had began to make the props from the wood we had with my team, now with Shadow and Tails, this is a great thing about having drama, when it's class time, you get to work on the stage and other cool stuff.. Just then, Amy spoke up.

"Hey, I need some people to come with me to the costume vault." she said.

"There's a costume vault!?" Cymbaline asked.

"Yeah, and it's really cool." I said.

"Cream, Blaze and I will tag along." Cym said.

"Alright, let's go." I said.

We walked a bit, until we finally came to the costume vault. It was a few halls down. I opened the door and turned on the light.

"Wooooaaaahhhh!" the our friends said.

There were costumes and props everywhere. It was amazing.

"Look at all this cool stuff. These costumes are totally chic and these fabrics are gorgeous." Cream said.

"Yeah, this is the only time when I'm jealous of the kids on stage. Unless we get permission to wear some of this stuff, then it's not so bad." I said.

"Don't be jealous, what you guys do is important too!" Cymbaline said.

"I never said it wasn't. I love what we do." I stated.

"Alright, I've got all my fabrics, everyone else have something to carry back?" Amy asked.

We all nodded and gave short replies.

"Okay, let's head back then." she said.

We started up the stairs, goofing around as we made it to the door and opened it. Amy had even put the hat Elphaba wears on my head.

"I can't wait to come back here." Blaze said.

"I know right? It's so-" but I couldn't finish, because I saw Scourge right there while he was walking by. Once he spotted me he stopped.

"Oh, hey Scourge." I said flustered. After that little fall and looking into each others eyes, I couldn't help but want to blush.

"Hey." he said back.

It was really awkward. I kicked the dust on the floor and he looked around and scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, 'Take back your mink, take back your pearls…' heh, right?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"It's from 'Guys and Dolls'." I said.

"Never seen it." he said.

"Oh…" I said, looking down.

"Yeah…well I better go. See ya later sis." he said, waving to Cymbaline.

"Yeah, later bro." she said.

He began walking, when Fiona and Sonic caught up with him and they walked away together. I took off the hat and looked at it sadly.

"Don't worry, Rosy. She's one of the losers. We're the coolest of them all." Cymbaline said.

"Yeah. I know." I said.

We continued walking to class, goofing around the entire way.

* * *

**AMY'S POV.**

As we walked to the auditorium, we noticed a bunch of guys huddled together looking at a poster. It must have been the role assignment sheet. We saw a few look really upset, but then heard a whoop.

"Bro we got the parts!" I looked and saw Sonic. He and Scourge high-fived and congratulated each other.

I kind of figured they would get the parts, they were amazing. We continued to auditorium without stopping this time and placed the props and fabric and costumes in the closets in the back stage.

We began talking, when we heard some one yell.

"Cymbaline!"

We turned and saw Sally heading towards us.

Great, just freaking great.

"Oh, hey Sally." Cymbaline said in a forced way.

"Have you seen Sonic anywhere." she asked impatiently.

I spoke up.

"We just saw him over-" I would've continued, but she cut me off.

"Excuse me, but I was talking to Cymbaline. I wasn't talking to you." she said sneeringly.

"Well we saw him and Scourge, but I can't remember which hall it was. Sorry." Cym said in a fake apologetic tome. She couldn't stand Sally or Fiona either. They were only nice to her because she was Sonic and Scourge's younger sister, even if it was only by a year.

"Well, thanks." Sally said in an annoyed way.

"Sure, want us to pass along any messages?" Cym asked, smugly.

"No, forget it." she said walking off.

After she was gone, we began heading back to the auditorium.

"Sorry for cutting in, Cym." I stated.

"No, it's cool, really." she said smirking.

We finally made it back and began putting them in the auditorium back stage closet.

"Great, job girls, now, we have all the parts sorted out and will be meeting the cast today, they should be coming from their classes now."

Just then, the double doors that led to the auditorium opened and a group and people came in, including all four royals. I looked to the girls and they all had annoyed looks when they saw Fiona and Sally.

"Figures they get the parts." Blaze whispered.

"I told you there was no justice." I said.

Then Mr. S spoke up.

"Okay everyone. Here are the roles. Boq will be played by West for the first act and Greg for the second act, Nessarose by Victoria for the first act and Chloe for the second, and for the entire play Elphaba will be played by Fiona, Glinda by Sally. And during the first act, Sonic will play Fiyero and Scourge for the second act." he began to rattle off the other roles and soon finished.

After a bit more we were able to just chat. After all we would need to get to know each other. Just then Mr. S spoke up again.

"Oh and just to let you know, Amy and her team are in charge of costumes, costume designs and makeup."

Then I spoke up.

"Yeah, so if you guys have any questions about a costume or you need me to tailor it, or you have a design for a new costume, just give it to me or some one on my team and they will give it to me and we will start making it immediately. I will try my best to make it as dazzling as you envision it." I said with a laugh.

I saw Sonic looking at me and I turned to him and we smiled at each other. I cold also see Scourge glancing at Rosy and her looking somewhere else to hide her slightly red face.

"And Rosy, Amy's twin, is on stage set up, design and props." Mr. S stated.

"Yeah, if there's something wrong with the props we have or you need a new prop, just tell me and me and my team can begin working on it." she said.

Just then Cyliss came running in with the posters about the play.

"They look great. You and a few others came put them up." Mr. S said.

Once that was over he turned back to the rest of us and began talking about how, he wanted for us all to get along since we would be working together, and allowed us to talk again. As soon as he did, a bunch of people came up to Amy and began asking her about their costumes.

"If you want me to try and make a costume for your part, because the older one probably wont fit or something like that, just draw me a picture of it or write out how you want it to look and I will get right to it." I said nicely.

Soon, the bell rang for us to get to our next class. For us it was Chemistry. Rosy, Cymbaline and I had that class with Sally unfortunately. We headed to class and took our seats. At least today she was so focused on bragging about getting the part in the musical, that she didn't have time to bother us.

* * *

After class ended, our teacher asked me to stay.

"Amy, you are an excellent student in this class and have one of the highest grades. Very remarkable." my teacher, Mrs. Shirley said.

"Thank you ma'am." I said.

"And so polite. I wish there were more students like you." she said sighing, as if she knew, and she probably did, that a lot of kids wouldn't pass this class.

"Thank you ma'am." I said again.

"Now, back to why I called you to stay, which you are probably wondering about, right?"

"Yes I am." I said truthfully.

"Well, I would like for you to tutor a student in this class with you, who is currently failing."

"Sure of course, who is it?" I asked.

She looked a bit uneasy, then took a breath and spoke.

"It's Sally Acorn."

You could queue the sound of a record abruptly stopping right then, because my whole world stopped. This couldn't be happening. First the musical now this.

"I'm very sorry Amy, but if you could please do this…" she said.

"Yeah, it's fine I will. Does she already know?" I asked.

"Yes, she will be looking for you during lunch."

"Okay, I'll do my best."

"Thank you Amy." she said.

She wrote me a pass and I headed to class. The others noticed that I was in an upset mood, but didn't say anything until lunch. Once we were all at our table. I began explaining.

"Bummer. You have to tutor Sally." Rosy said, taking a bite of her pizza.

"I know. And Sally already knows too. Mrs. Shirley said she would be looking for me during lunch so I can start tutoring her and make plan on when I can tutor her." I said.

"Uh-oh, girlfriend, four-one-one. Royals headed this way!" Cream, whispered.

The four of them came over and sat down. The boys began to talk with the others.

"So, you have to tutor me? They couldn't have found someone better?" Sally asked.

"Well, she picked Amy because she's the best in the class, and obviously passing." Rosy said, earning a glare.

"Whatever." she said, going back to her phone.

I glanced at Sonic to see he had pulled put his own homework and was having some trouble. I moved over by him and spoke.

"May I?" I asked.

He looked at me and shrugged.

I looked it over and he spoke up.

"I couldn't even figure it out, so-" I cut him off with an answer.

"You need to substitute the X value for what it equals. Like this." I said, doing the problem and finishing in a minute.

He looked at me amazed and I began to explain. After five minutes I finished.

"Do you get it now?" I asked.

"Yeah. You made it easy thanks." he said. I hid my blush.

"Do you think you can tutor me in Calculus? I really need the help." he said.

"Sure. When and where.?" I asked.

"Well how about the library before and after school? Or maybe during lunch?"

"Sure and if you want to meet up at the library, just send me a text. We can set tutoring days for Monday, Fridays and Saturdays. May I?" I asked, motioning to his phone.

I quickly put my number in and handed it back to him.

"Cool thanks. That's perfect." he said, I then gave him mine and he put his number in.

"So, when exactly would you be tutoring me like your supposed to?" Sally asked with a sneer.

"How about on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays?" I asked in a forced tone.

"Sure, whatever. Come on guys." she said to the other three.

But before they left, she snatched my phone and put her own number in. then threw it back to me, luckily I caught it. Of course only my friends saw, but still I wasn't about to let that get me down.

"See ya guys. And thanks Amy." Sonic said, smiling at me.

I blushed lightly as he left.

Once they were out of ear shot. I began squealing and the others congratulated me.

"Way to go sis!" Rosy said.

Even if I still had to tutor Sally, I would get to tutor Sonic as well and now I had his number! I knew that Sally was hating every moment of that. And how I would get to tutor Sonic and she wouldn't be there either.

Rose 2. Royals 0.

Just then I got a text and it was from Sonic.

"_How about we meet up before and after school and during lunch, and on Saturdays we can meet up at Emerald Café from 12 to 3?"_

"_Sounds good to me. Se ya then."_

Rose 3. Royal 0...

* * *

**OKAY I HOPE YOU GUYS ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. FINALS ARE NEXT WEEK FOR ME, SO I'M TRYING TO DO MORE STUDYING AND UPDATING. ANYWAY. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Study Sessions Pay Off

**AMY'S POV.**

I was so excited, today was my first study session with Sonic! He had a big calculus test on Monday and if he didn't get a good grade, he would be kicked off the Track and football team.

Today was Saturday so we were meeting up at Emerald Café. I sat down at one of the tables and sat waiting. Ten minutes later I was getting a bit annoyed. And five minutes later I was sad because he still hadn't showed.

I sighed, and grabbed my bag. Getting out of the chair, I was about to head for the door, when all of a sudden, Sonic walked in! he said my and quickly headed over. I sat back in my seat and he took one as well and began to speak.

"I'm sorry for being late, Sally kept me. I was finally able to leave. I understand if you don't want to tutor me. We can reschedule." he said, lowering his head.

"No, no. It's okay. I get it. Relationships. I mean, I've never been in one like that, but that's what friends are for aren't they. Sharing their thoughts and troubles about a relationship." I said, with a light chuckle.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks. So, we should get started." he said, getting out his book.

I took out mine as well and flipped to the right chapter.

"Okay, first off, chapter 8 section 5..."

* * *

Time flew by faster than I thought and unfortunately it was almost time to go. Sonic just had to finish one last problem.

"So that would mean, that X equals five…right?" he asked.

"Yes. You got it. I think you are ready for that test." I said smiling.

"Really? You think so?" he asked.

"I know so. You'll do great." I reassured him.

He smiled warmly at me and I was able to hide my blush, thankfully.

Then he just… hugged me. Tightly. I felt my face flush intensely, but was able to force it down as he pulled away and looked at me.

"Thank you Ames." he said.

I looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Ames?" I asked.

"Yeah, I give all my friends nicknames."

"So we're friends now?" I asked, getting excited inside.

"Yeah, I mean you're helping me like this and you and Rosy have always been there for my sister and been her friends. Any friends like you girls are to my sister are friends of mine and Scourge's. So yeah, my nickname for you will be Ames. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's great and I'm glad to know you and Scourge consider me and Rosy friends." I said giving a warm smile. Then I slight redness came to his cheeks. Did he just…?

"No problem. I'll let you know how I do on the test on Monday and my score. Again, thanks." he said, getting his back pack with his things, while I got my own things.

"Cool, and I hope you do great on the test." I said.

I was about to head out when he spoke again.

"Hey, how are you getting home?" he asked.

"I walked here. Rosy has the car." I stated.

"Well, how about I give you a ride?" he asked.

Oh. My. Gosh!

"Oh, no that's okay, I can just-" but he cut me off.

"No it's fine, after all you're tutoring me, it's the least I could do." he stated.

I couldn't say no to him.

"If you're sure it's okay…" I said.

"Yeah, of course. Come on." he said.

We headed outside and I saw his car. A blue Camry. He opened the passenger door for me. Such a gentlemen. He had it all.

"After you, Miss Rose." he said, bowing a little bit.

"Why thank you Mister Hedgehog." I said playing along.

I strapped myself in and he did as well when he got in the car.

"Nice car." I said.

"Thanks, Scourge has one just like it, except it's green. It took a lot of persuasion for us both to get a car at the same time." he said chuckling.

We talked the entire way, and shared laughs. It was just, nice, and too soon enough, I was home.

"See ya in school on Monday." he said.

"See ya and remember, chapter 8 section 5. Do questions 1 through twenty-five." I said as I got out and walked to my door.

"Do I have to do all of them." he said in a childish voice, but I knew he was just playing.

I laughed as I answered.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Alright. See ya Ames." he said.

"Bye." I said waving. He waved back and drove off.

I sighed dreamily and went inside. Rosy was sitting on the with her pet dog Kiki, she was a brown and tan German Shepherd, she had a twin as well, my dog, Mika, who was black, grey and white. Her name was pronounced My-Ku. I dropped my bag, walked to the couch and plopped down on it.

"So, how did it go?" Rosy asked.

Just then Mika came up and jumped into my lap and I began scratching her ears. I smiled and spoke up.

"Awesome." I said.

* * *

Monday came faster than I thought. I was sitting with the others at lunch, when Sonic and Scourge came to sit down.

"Hey guys." Cymbaline stated.

"Hey Cym." they said at the same time.

"No Fiona and Sally, today." she asked.

"They had to stay after for something." Scourge said dismissively.

Just then Sonic came and sat by me.

"So how did the test go?" I asked.

He pulled out a paper and showed me it with a score of seventy-eight percent.

"You got a C+! That's great, you must have studied really hard!"

"Yeah, thanks to you, Ames." he said.

Everyone looked at us and he explained about the nickname thing and pretty much everything we talked about at the café. We continued eating lunch, sharing laughs and such. It was great.

* * *

**REHEARSAL**

I needed to back down to the costume vault fifteen minutes before rehearsal was over, and got Rosy.

"So you need me to go with you?" Rosy asked.

"Just in case I need to use someone as a shield or have a monster take them instead." I said jokingly. We laughed.

We walked over to Abby to let her know.

"Hey, we're heading to the school's basement to-" but I was cut off.

"We have a school basement?" Allison asked.

"What's down there?" Will asked.

"There's a costume vault." Rosy said.

"Really, this I have to see." Deflina said.

"Yeah, us too."

I looked and saw Sonic and Scourge. I shrugged my shoulders and we headed for the basement.

"Okay, I guess everyone's going. No problem, more people I can use as shields." I joked with Rosy.

We began walking when I heard someone yell.

"Sonic! Scourge!"

We all stopped and turned to see Sally and Fiona coming our way. Great.

"I thought you guys were going to take us home after rehearsal." Sally asked snobbily.

I could've sworn I saw his ear twitch, and saw him inhale and exhale deeply as if trying not to say something he wanted to.

"We will." he said.

"Then where are you guys going, we wanna leave now!" Fiona stated.

"C'mon girls, hang out with us."

I looked away and rolled my eyes, hoping that they would say no.

"What are you doing?" Sally asked.

"We're going to the basement to see the costume vault."

Sally and Fiona looked at each other.

"Fine." they said together.

We kept going without stopping this time. Once we got there, everyone was amazed.

"Woah! This is awesome!" Sonic said.

Everyone was looking around amazed and checking out costumes and props.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sally and Sonic?" Allison asked.

Just then we heard a giggle and saw behind one of the racks of costumes were the two…making out. I turned away and shook myself out of the feeling of knots in my throat. I could feel my heart string being pulled. Rosy noticed it, when no one else did.

"Get a room!" she said.

They stopped making out and looked flustered.

"You're right, sis. It is scary down here." Rosy stated.

"Are we done?" Will asked.

"Yeah, we have what we need. Let's go." I said.

* * *

After we got back, as much as I hated it, I had to talk to Sally about a study session.

"Hey, Sally, we have to meet at lunch and after school tomorrow for another study session." I said, in the nicest voice I could force.

"Ugh, really, do we have to?" she said snobbishly.

"No, but if you don't then you wont pass and you wont be able to graduate with the other seniors in June." I said.

"Fine, I really don't give a damn, but fine." she said, not caring.

"How can you not care!?" I asked as she walked off.

She went over to Sonic, Fiona and Scourge. Sonic put his arm around her shoulder. And I couldn't help but steam in anger. She was just horrible, she didn't deserve Sonic, like how Fiona didn't deserve Scourge. Then Rosy and the girls came over.

"Does it reflect badly on you if she fails?" Cymbaline asked.

"No, but I just feel like I didn't try as much as I should've." I said.

"And besides, if she doesn't pass senior year, then we'll have to deal with her next year." Blaze said.

"Oh geez, you're right!" I said, terrified.

"Now, you have an incentive to make sure she passes."

"Yeah I do. Hopefully, we wont have to deal with her next year." I said.

"Come on, we still have to do class work and production work." Rosy said.

"We can work at our house. We have a lot of work to do." I said, gesturing to Rosy and myself.

"Alright let's go, as long as we work on everything together, we'll get it done I no time." Blaze said.

"And don't worry, just wait, everything will work out and Sally will get exactly what she deserves, full circle. You know what they say, Karma's a bitch." Cymbaline said, with a smirk.

We headed out and to mine and Rosy's home and I smiled as we walked. At least when things get tough, you have friends to help you.

* * *

**OKAY I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE. I GOT OUT OF SCHOOL ON THE FOURTH, PASSING ALL MY CLASSES, AND I WAS SPENDING TIME WITH MY DAD. HE GAVE ME A HUNDRED BUCKS AND A NEW LG PHONE AND TOOK ME TO SEE MALEFICENT AND NEIGHBORS. **

**BOTH WERE AWESOME, THEY ARE MUST SEE MOVIES. PLUS, I WENT TO SEE WICKED THE UNTOLD STORY OF THE WITCHES OF OZ, THE MUSICAL YESTERDAY WITH MY MOM AND COUSIN, WHICH IS ONE REASON WHY I DID THE STORY THIS WAY, IT'S A MUST SEE MUSICAL. IT WAS GREAT. I RECOMMEND READING THE BOOK THAT INSPIRED THE MUSICAL, THE LIFE AND TIMES OF THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST, BY GREGORY MAGUIRE. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Feelings Change

**SONIC'S POV.**

I walked with the others, but couldn't help turn and glance at the others and notice Amy's expression. She looked really upset and I had the urge to go over and see what was the matter, but I couldn't. what could've been making her upset?

I glanced at Sally and couldn't help but feel, well…unhappy, to put it simply. I don't know what happened. At first everything was great, but as our relation ship went on, it seemed to be really strained, especially as of recent, with the play and everything. She had also become rigid since the whole Amy tutoring me. It wasn't like she needed to be jealous, it wasn't like there was anything going on.

Amy was just a friend, yeah a smart, helpful, beautiful friend-wait, beautiful, where did that come from? I mean yeah, she was pretty, she had that bubble gum pink fur, those shining jade green eyes and that great helpful, kind and optimistic personality, but that didn't mean that I liked her more than Sally…right?

We made it to the car and got in. I began to drive. It wasn't long before we got to Sally's and dropped her and Fiona off. Something about having to study. Scourge moved to the front seat and we began talking as we headed home. We began talking.

"I don't know man, Fi just seems kinda distant lately and she's been telling me how much she loves me a lot more than she used to. Does that sound weird?" he asked.

"A little bit." I answered truthfully.

"Maybe it's just some girl thing." he said.

"Yeah…maybe." said softly.

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You alright bro?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just…do you think Sally is jealous of Amy?" I asked.

"In all honesty, yeah." he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean she's your girlfriend, and three days out of the week, it's just you two and your focus is on her." he explained.

"But Amy is only tutoring me. We're just friends, that's all." I stated.

"So, you're with her and it's just the two of you and you silence your phone so that nothing distracts you." he reasoned.

"You do have a point, but what else would she be jealous of?" I asked.

"Well, Amy is best friends with Cym, like her sister, and you know that anyone who is friends with Cym is friends with us. Plus, she is very attractive, her sister isn't bad to look at either, but still. She also has that helpful nature. Sally sees all the qualities that she has and it gets her jealous, not to mention she doesn't like Amy anyway." he explained.

"I guess you're right. But Sally knows that I wouldn't cheat on her. But still I see your point. Thanks bro." I said.

"No problem. I kinda also notice that Fiona doesn't like Rosy. She's pretty cool, I don't know what her problem with Rosy is."

"Maybe the same thing as Sally with Amy. They each never liked each other."

"Eh, what are you gonna do when girls don't like each other right?" he said.

"You can say that again." I stated.

It wasn't long before we got home. We each headed to our rooms until dinner.

* * *

**SCOURGE'S POV.**

Cymbaline had gotten home the same time we did and we all walked in together. I headed right to the kitchen to grab a few cookies my mom had made and then headed to my room. I got to my room and flopped on my bed. I checked my phone to see that I had a few text, one was from Fiona.

_**I love you tons and tons sweetie, always remember that! ;)**_

I sighed a bit deeply. What was with her. This was getting old and fast. She had been distant for a while, then all of a sudden she was all lovey dovey and saying how much she loved me. It was kinda suspicious, something was up, but maybe it was just me. I picked up my script and began to go over my lines. I was Fiyero for the second act, and Fiona was Elphaba for the second act as well.

After some practice I gave it a rest. My thoughts began to drift to Rosy. She was a pretty cool chick. Her and her sister. She had a cool style and wasn't afraid to speak up. Plus she seemed really devoted to this production. It was cool. Which reminded me, I was supposed to talk to her tomorrow about my props for being Fiyero.

Our mom called us down for dinner and I headed down. I could think about everything tomorrow, right now, I needed to eat.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY, SONIC'S POV.**

We were in the auditorium. Today was when we got costumes and props for our specific characters. The other members of the crew were doing stage set up and building other parts of settings.

"Alright, for getting costumes come over here." I turned and saw Amy sitting at a table with all the costumes.

"And for props over here." there was Rosy sitting at a different table with different props in bags.

Me, Scourge, Sally and Fiona went to get costumes first.

Amy smiled, but it faltered when Sally sent her a glare. I frowned but kept quiet.

"Okay, here are your Fiyero costumes." she handed me and Scourge each three different costumes for our specific acts.

"And your Elphaba and Glinda costumes." she said, handing Sally and Fiona their costumes, which they rudely snatched out of her hands.

"Couldn't you do something to make the costumes better? You are the costume designer in charge." she said.

"Yeah, these costumes need more flare especially my Elphaba one." she said gesturing to the School Outfit for Elphaba in part 1.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't. I already made more than enough changes to Glinda's school outfit costume and that is the way the Elphaba one has too look, not all stylish, that goes for the black dress and hat as well, again, I already made more than enough changes, it does still have to look like the original costume." she explained.

"Whatever, you just don't want us to look good." Sally accused.

"That's not true!" Amy exclaimed, offended.

"Whatever. Let's just get our props." Fiona said.

We walked over to the other table to get our props.

"Here you go, your props." Rosy said handing us our Fiyero props for each part.

She then handed Sally and Elphaba their props, like the wand and broom stick.

"Why is the broom so, ugh, groody?" Fiona asked.

"Because that's how the broomstick needs to look."

"And my wand, shouldn't it be, of I don't know, BETTER?" Sally asked.

"Again, that's how the wand is supposed to look. Sorry if you don't like your props, but that's what you get, and if you don't like it, well too freaking bad." Rosy snapped.

"How dare you!" Fiona said.

"Hey, if there are no other props you need, can you move, there are other people in line to get props." she said in a non-caring way.

They growled but left, leaving Scourge and I there. We glanced at each other and sighed.

* * *

**SCOURGE'S POV.**

That was completely wrong of them, and I knew Sonic knew it too, but completely awesome of Rosy. She was really something. Maybe we could go out some-WOAH! Wait a minute hedgehog! You already have a girlfriend. You can't cheat on her. But still that Rosy was really something, maybe we could hang out as friends. Yeah as...friends...

We began to go over lines for a while before we were able to just talk. I looked over to see Rosy with the other Set Designers. I walked over.

"…So if we can get just the right amount of coloring, smoke and wind power, we can make this cauldron work." I heard her say.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" I asked.

They stopped talking and looked at me. Then Rosy spoke up.

"Were making a cauldron and adding effects to make it really awesome, it's happening during the song No Good Deed." she explained.

"Awesome it looks like it'll really be cool to see."

"Thanks." said, blushing slightly. I smirked. She was something else…

I stayed with her and the group as they talked about Rosy's idea, I even made a few ideas for the cauldron, and they actually thought they were good and would try and use them. I noticed that Sonic was with Amy watching as she and the group worked on costumes, designs and the make up on some peoples faces.

These girls were really something else, but in the best way, especially Rosy...

I kinda wish…that they had gotten us instead of-Woah, what was I about to think and did I really just think what I thought I did? Geez, this whole thing was just becoming more complicated with drama...pun not intended…

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. THIS WAS KIND OF A FILLER CHAPTER AND NOT A FILLER CHAPTER, OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT. A NEUTRAL MAYBE? BUT STILL, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Helping Out…At First

**SCOURGE'S POV.**

In the following weeks things had been going great. Well, almost everything had been anyway. The props and costume teams had gotten behind schedule. Opening night was in a few weeks, so Mr. S had told everyone that we would be helping the stage crew today.

He had advised we not wear something we like and should wear pants and shirts we don't care about, since we would be using paints and other things. I wore an old black t-shirt and old ripped denim blue jeans. Sonic wore the same thing, except his t-shirt was white.

Just then, the stage crew came in and I saw Rosy, she was wearing black shorts with paint stains on them and a The CAB T-shirt, with grey converse that also had paint stains on them. She liked the CAB too? That was Sonic's, Cym's and my own favorite band. I saw Sonic looking at Amy, she had white paints covered in paint stains and a grey shirt with not as many stains and black converse with paint stains on them.

"Hey!" I said calling them over.

They came over and we began to talk.

"So, you guys like The CAB too?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Amy exclaimed.

"They're totally awesome, my favorite from their new album, Lock Me Up, even though it's an EP, is These Are The Lies." Rosy stated.

"Yeah, and mine is Numbers. It's a great romance song." Amy said.

"Alright everyone, let's get started!" Mr. S stated.

We began to help out. I was with Rosy on set design painting. While Sonic was with Amy on making and building props. She grabbed a can of green paint for us to paint trees, bushes and grass and we got to work.

"Nice job." she said.

"Right back at you. You really know how to paint your props." I said.

"Well when you've been doing it for as long as Amy and I have been, it becomes an art, or kinda like another sense." she said.

"Cool." I said, as we kept painting.

She noticed that I was having some trouble with some of the props when it came to details, like making tree leaves with paint with a darker green over the lighter one.

"Here, try it like this." she said.

She took my hand and I felt butterflies enter my stomach.

"If, you go slowly, like this, it wont be as hard to do." she said, as she gracefully guided my hand with hers.

"See? Easy." she said, letting my hand go, much to my displeasure.

"Well yeah, for you!" I said jokingly. She laughed softly and I couldn't help but smile.

"Just try." she said.

I got to work and soon was on a roll. Things were going good. I looked over and saw Sonic making Amy laugh, he had on a pair of the flying monkey wings and was acting like one. She was laughing while covering her mouth and telling him to stop so they could get back to work.

He was helping her with costume props. He was making flying monkey wings while she was making other parts for different characters. She was actually working on parts for the Tin Man at the moment. Somehow she managed to get it mostly done in only two days and actually finished it up today, she then began working on the scarecrow costume.

"S-sonic!, hahaha. Come one, we need to, hehehe, keep wo-working. Hahaha." she said through laughs.

He sat down and began to continue finishing the last flying monkey wings, then after that, he began to help her with the scarecrow costume. She smiled at him and he smiled back warmly. I could've sworn I saw them both blush slightly as they looked away from each other bashfully.

I could definitely see a connection, one I had never seen between Sonic and Fiona. I looked at Rosy and felt a connection, one that I had never felt with Fiona or any other girl I had dated before.

Everything was going fine, then two others walked in. It was Sally and Fiona. They took one look at everything with Sonic and I and I saw anger flash through their eyes.

"So what are we doing here?" Fiona asked, crossing her arms and looking at Rosy and I.

"Well, we're on set paint job and they are on set building and design." Rosy said motioning to Sonic and Amy who were with a few others.

Sally, glared for a second and went over to the two and I saw Amy's smile faulter completely, as she looked away from Sally and went on with her work. Fiona stayed with me and Rosy. I could feel the tension. It was so thick a knife could cut it. But we just went on with our work.

"We have to paint, what about our clothes?" she asked.

"Well, that is kinda the reason we said not to wear anything you like and would want to wear any other time. We're using paint and it doesn't wash out." Rosy said.

"Well, why are we using paint that doesn't come out?" Fiona asked rudely.

"Because it's the paint that we need." Rosy stated in an irritated tone. "So you can either leave or just not help. Which is it gonna be?" she asked.

Fiona got down and grabbed a paint brush and we began painting another prop. In silence.

A while later we had to get more paint. I watched as Rosy went to get and open a new paint can. Just as she came back with the open paint can, Fiona stood up and her elbow hit the can, making it sharply turn and slap green paint on Rosy, from her hair to her feet all over her.

She dropped the can and backed up, gasping loudly. The whole thing grabbed everyone's attention. Everyone went silent and no one moved they just watched. Well, almost everyone.

"Rosy!" Amy exclaimed, she rushed right to her twins side along with Cymbaline.

"Well, it seems the artichoke it steamed." Fiona said, that was one her lines in the play.

The three girls looked at her with glares. Then I saw Rosy look down at the paint can it still had about half the paint inside. He fist clenched and in one swift movement, she grabbed the paint can and threw the rest of the paint at Fiona, getting her face and most in her fur and on her clothes as well. She stepped back and yelped, rubbing paint out of her eyes.

She then looked at Rosy and screamed. Then walked with Sally out of the auditorium, pushing other people out of the way.

"Move! Move, move!" she shouted as they left.

"Come on Rosy let's go get you cleaned up." Amy said and she and Cym took her out of the auditorium.

Just as they were leaving I stopped them.

"Just for the record, you look good in green." I said, as she blushed through the paint. I then went back over to Sonic.

They walked out and everyone began to talk as they got back to work. The only thing that anyone talked about was what had just went down. Well, it wasn't going to take long for the entire school to hear about this, that was for sure…

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY.**

It was just what I thought the entire school now knew about the paint incident. A lot of people are on Rosy's side about what happened…including me. To be honest I thought Fiona deserved what happened. She, along with Sally had been bitching at Amy and Rosy, since the beginning of this production.

Fiona wasn't at school today, she was at some spa for the day to get the paint out of her fur and of course Sally tagged along. But Rosy hadn't had to do that.

She had called the paint company and they told her that washing with hot water for and hour, then with cold for another and then with neutral temp water for an hour would get it out, and it worked, so she was back to her pink self, and she wasn't going to be punished for throwing paint at Fiona which was also good.

We were all eating lunch together and laughing about yesterday, and how Rosy threw paint on Fiona, and other things. Eventually, Sonic and I began going over our lines and Amy and Rosy helped us with reciting them. They knew all the lines and recited them perfectly. Yeah these girls were something else all right, but in the best way…

**OKAY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. THIS WAS KIND OF ANOTHER FILLER CHAPTER, BUT, ANYWAY, WHATEVER. PEACE OUT! AND I DO NOT OWN THE CAB, OBVIOUSLY, BUT I AM A HUGE FAN OF THEM AND THEIR NEW EP ALBUM IS AWESOME, THERE ARE ONLY FIVE SONGS, BUT STILL.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 7

Our Talents Discovered

**CYMBALINE'S POV. THREE WEEKS LATER**

Things had cooled down a bit since the whole paint thing, which was totally Fiona's fault and she deserved to get some paint thrown on her for what she did to Rosy. All our friends agreed, of course, but still. A lot of other people agreed to, that royal had been put in her place. There was just something about Fiona that I didn't like. I think that she may be cheating on Scourge, of course I can't just go telling him that, I had no proof. But still, I would be watching…

Anyway, today, Rosy, Amy and I had been excused from our classes to work on props. We were the only ones in the auditorium, with everything else. I was backstage with the curtains all drawn back so we could see each other.

I was checking lights and sound, everything was in perfect shape. I had also noticed that there was an announcement system that was like the one in the principal's office. It connected all the school's announcement systems, like the one in class and the ones outside on classrooms or on poles.

If someone made one sound, you would be able to hear it all across the school… I thought for a moment, then got a smirk on my face.

"_That gives me an idea…" _I thought to myself.

"You guys will thank me for this…" I said to myself.

Then I turned the announcement system on and spoke.

"So why didn't you guys want to try out for the production, for reals. We all know you faked that performance." I stated, knowing that now, everyone could hear us.

"Look, it's no big deal, we've always been behind the scenes." Rosy said. Neither she, nor Amy was aware of the announcement system being on.

"Well yeah, but you guys have had great voices since you could speak and loved this musical since you went to see it when you guys were little." I protested. "You could have easily gotten those roles."

"Well, we wanted to be behind the scenes still." Amy protested.

"Alright, you guys win, but still…" I picked up two microphones and handed them each one. "How about a few songs?" I asked.

They thought it over for a minute before shrugging. They probably knew that I wouldn't give up until they sang a few songs.

"Alright." they both said simultaneously.

I started the track and Amy sang first. I began to play the first song, No One Mourns The Wicked, which is a song with Glinda talking and singing.

_No One Mourns The Wicked_

_(Chorus)_

_Good news!  
She's dead!  
The Witch of the West is dead!  
The wickedest witch there ever was  
The enemy of all of us here in Oz  
Is dead!  
Good news!  
Good news!_

(Ozian Character)

_Look! It's Glinda! _

_(Amy)_

_Fellow  
Ozians... ?Let us be glad  
Let us be grateful  
Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue  
The wicked workings of you-know-who.  
Isn't it nice to know  
That good will conquer evil?  
The truth we all believe'll by and by  
Outlive a lie  
For you and -_

(Random Ozian)

_No one mourns the Wicked!_

_(Other Random Ozian Woman)  
No one cries: "They won't return!"_

_(Chorus)  
No one lays a lily on their grave.  
The good man scorns the Wicked!  
Through their lives, our children learn:  
What we miss,  
When we misbehave:  
_

_(Amy)  
And Goodness knows  
The wicked's lives are lonely.  
Goodness knows  
The wicked die alone.  
It just shows, when you're Wicked,  
You're left only  
On your own...  
_

_(Chorus)  
Yes, Goodness knows  
The wicked's lives are lonely.  
Goodness knows  
The wicked cry alone.  
Nothing grows for the Wicked,  
They reap only  
What they've sown..._

(Amy)

_Are people born Wicked? _

_Or do they have  
Wickedness thrust upon them? _

_After all, she had a father. _

_She had a mother, as so many do...  
_

_(Someone Playing Elphaba's Father)  
How I hate to go and leave you lonely._

_(Someone Playing Elphaba's Mother)  
That's alright-it's only just one night._

_(Elphaba's Father)  
But know that you're here in my heart  
While I'm out of your sight..._

(Amy)

_And like every family-they had their secrets...  
_

_(Person Playing Elphaba's Mother's Secret Lover)  
Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty  
I've got one more night left, here in town  
So have another drink of green elixir  
And we'll have ourselves a little mixer  
Have another little swallow, little lady,  
And follow me down...  
_

_(Amy)  
And of course, from the moment she was born, she was-well-different...  
_

_(Midwife)  
It's coming..._

_(Father)  
Now?_

_(Midwife)  
The baby's coming..._

_(Father)  
And how!_

_(Midwife)  
I see a nose_

_(Father)  
I see a curl_

_(Both)  
It's a healthy, perfect,  
Lovely, little-_

_(Midwife Screams)  
_

_(Father)  
Sweet Oz!_

_(Mother)  
What is it? What's wrong?  
_

_(Midwife)  
How can it be?_

_(Father)  
What does it mean?_

_(Midwife)  
It's atrocious!_

_(Father)  
It's obscene!_

_(Both)  
Like a froggy, ferny cabbage  
The baby is unnaturally -  
Green!  
_

_(Father)  
Take it away ... take it AWAY!  
_

_(Amy)  
So you see - it couldn't have been easy!  
_

_(Chorus)  
No one mourns the Wicked!  
Now at last, she's dead and gone!  
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land.  
_

_(Chorus and Amy)  
And Goodness knows  
We know what goodness is.  
Goodness knows  
The wicked die alone._

_(Amy)  
She died alone.  
_

_(Chorus)  
Woe to those  
Who spurn what goodness is  
They are shown_

No one mourns the wicked

_(Amy)  
Good news!_

_(Chorus)  
No one mourns the wicked!_

_(Amy)  
Good news!_

_(Chorus)  
No one mourns…the wicked!  
Wicked!_

_(Chorus and Amy)  
Wicked!_

I began to clap and cheer.

"Way to go Amy. Alright, how about Popular?" I asked.

"Okay, sure." she said smiling. Rosy nodded, seeing as how Elphaba only talks in this song.

I skipped through the tracks until I found it, set it to play.

_Popular_

_(Amy)_

_Elphie - now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project._

_(Rosy)  
You really don't have to do that._

_(Amy)  
I know. That's what makes me so nice! ?  
Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed._

And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over.  
I know, I know exactly what they need.  
And even in your case

_Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed.  
Follow my lead,  
And yes, indeed  
You will be..._

Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce.  
I'll show you what shoes to wear,  
How to fix your hair,  
Everything that really counts

To be popular.  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts,  
You'll be good at sports,  
Know the slang you've got to know.  
So let's start ,  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go...

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis.  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser,  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular.  
And with an assist from me

_To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who-you-were...are...  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming  
Popu-ler... lar..._

La la la la  
We're gonna make you popular

_When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features,  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!_

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!

(Amy Talking)

_Why, Miss Elphaba - look at you. You're beautiful_.

_(Rosy Talking)_  
_I - I have to go -_

_(Amy Talking)  
You're welcome…  
_

_(Amy Singing)  
And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinedly  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity -_

_Ha!_

La la la la  
You'll be popular  
Just not quite as popular  
As me!

I clapped harder. That was great, and I knew that everyone else thought so too. I cold tell.

"Awesome! You were spectacular, Amy!" I stated.

She smiled and thanked me.

"Alright Rosy, it's your turn." I said.

She gulped a bit, but nodded and turned on her mic again. I picked the first song for her and played it. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_The Wizard and I_

_(Madame Morrible Character)  
(spoken)  
Oh, Miss Elphaba_

_(sung/spoken)  
Many years I have waited  
For a gift like yours to appear  
Why, I predict the Wizard  
Could make you his  
Magic grand vizier!_

_My dear, my dear  
I'll write at once to the Wizard  
Tell him of you in advance  
With a talent like yours, dear  
There is a defint-ish chance  
If you work as you should  
You'll be making good_

(Rosy)  
Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me meet the Wizard  
If I make good  
So I'll make good

When I meet the Wizard,  
Once I prove my worth,  
And then I'll meet the Wizard  
What I've waited for since,

_(Spoken)  
Since birth!_

_(Sung)  
And with all his Wizard wisdom,  
By my looks, he won't be blinded  
Do you think the Wizard is _

_(Spoken)  
dumb?_

_(Sung)  
Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?_

_(Spoken)  
No!_

_(Sung)  
He'll say to me,  
"I see who you truly are -  
A girl on whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
The Wizard and I_

Once I'm with the Wizard  
My whole life will change  
'Cuz once you're with the Wizard  
No one thinks you're strange!  
No father is not proud of you,  
No sister acts ashamed  
And all of Oz has to love you  
When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed

_And this gift or this curse  
I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we are hand in hand -  
The Wizard and I!_

And one day, he'll say to me,

_"Elphaba, A girl who is so superior,  
Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside  
Have a matching exterior?  
And since folks here to an absurd degree  
Seem fixated on your verdigris  
Would it be all right by you  
If I de-greenified you?"_

And though of course,  
That's not important to me  
"All right, why not?" I'll reply  
Oh, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and I;  
Yes, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and...

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy

_But I swear, someday there'll be_  
_A celebration throughout Oz  
That's all to do with me!_

And I'll stand there with the Wizard,  
Feeling things I've never felt  
And though I'd never show it,  
I'd be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be  
For the rest of my life,  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die  
Held in such high esteem  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half of Oz's favorite team;  
The Wizard  
And I!

She finished hold the note as long as she could, which was actually how long it was supposed to be held for. It was very impressive.

"Great job! Alright, next song, comin' at you." I said.

"Woo-Hoo! Yeah, Rosy!" Amy cheered.

"Yeah, you were amazing." I said.

"Thanks." she said sheepishly.

"Okay, one more solo Rosy." I said, setting the track.

_I'm Not That Girl_

_(Rosy)_

_Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence, sudden heat._

_Hearts leap, in a giddy whirl, he could be that boy_

_But I'm not girl, don't dream to far, don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy, he could be that boy_

_I'm not that giiiiiiirrrlll_

_Every so often we long to steal, to the land that might have been_

_But that doesn't soften, the ache we feel, when reality sets back in_

_Blight smile, light limbed she's who wins him, she wins him_

_Gold hair in a gentle curl_

_That's the girls he choose_

_And heaven knows, I'm not that giiiirrrlll_

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only moons the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the curl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so…_

_I'm not that giiiiirrrrrllllll_

She finished and I noticed that she looked a bit sad. I think I knew why. She probably thought about herself when singing that song. I quickly spoke up.

"Okay, we need to get back to class, but first how about one more song?" I asked.

"I guess one more wouldn't hurt." Rosy said.

"Great. Here it goes." I said. This was the final song, then we would head back to class and see what happens.

_What Is This Feeling?_

_(Amy)_

_Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle_

_(Rosy)  
My dear Father... ?  
_

_(Both)  
There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz..._

_(Rosy)  
But of course, I'll care for Nessa..._

_(Amy)  
But of course, I'll rise above it..._

_(Both  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes.  
There's been some confusion  
For you see, my room-mate is..._

_(Amy)  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe..._

_(Rosy)  
Blonde.  
_

_(Amy)  
What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?_

_(Rosy)  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you..._

_(Amy)  
My pulse is rushing..._

_(Rosy)  
My head is reeling..._

_(Amy)  
My face is flushing..._

_(Both)  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame  
Does it have a name?  
Yes!_

Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing...

_(Amy)  
For your face..._

_(Rosy)  
Your voice..._

_(Amy)  
Your clothing..._

_(Both)  
Let's just say - I loathe it all!  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure! So strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you my whole life long!

_(Chorus)  
Dear Galinda, you are just too good!  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias  
But Galinda you're a martyr!  
_

_(Amy)  
Well ... these things are sent to try us!  
_

_(Chorus)  
Poor Galinda, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified.  
We just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your..._

_(Both)  
What is this feeling- (Chorus)-(loathing)  
So sudden and new?- (unadultereated loathing)  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you (for her face, her voice, her clothing)  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling- (let's just say)  
(we loathe it all)  
Oh, what is this feeling? (ev'ry little trait however small)  
Does it have a name? (makes our very flesh begin to crawl)  
Yes...  
Ahhh..._

_Loathing!(loathing)_  
_There's a strange exhilaration (loathing)_  
_In such total detestation (loathing)_  
_It's so pure, so strong! (so strong!)_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_  
_Still I do believe that it can last_  
_And I will be loathing- (loathing)_  
_For forever loathing (loathing)_  
_Truly, deeply loathing you (loathing you)_  
_My whole life long! (loathing, unadulterated loathing)_

_(Rosy)_

_BOO!_

_(Amy)_

_Screams._

"Bravo, bravo. That was awesome girls it was just overwhelmingly awesome in every possible way!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, Cym" Amy said.

"Yeah, but let's get back to class." Rosy said.

"Okay, go on I'll catch up." I said.

They walked away and quickly I went to the announcement system and shut it off.

"On the way back, teachers with doors open had students looking at Amy and Rosy as we walked back, looking amazed. I smirked to myself as we headed to class, which just so happened to be drama class.

* * *

**SONIC'S POV.**

They were amazing. One minute, we were going over planning for the production and then, broadcast all over school are Amy and Rosy singing. They sounded great, especially Amy. She had the voice of a complete angel.

Just then the door opened and the girls walked in. We were all quiet, then began to clap and cheer, and they looked confused.

"You guys sounded great!" I said.

"How do you know about-" Rosy started.

"The entire school heard. You were over the announcement system. We heard all your singing." Scourge said.

Then Cym, spoke up.

"Oh, I must have switched it on by accident. Sorry girls." she said.

"It's alright, you-" but then Mr. S cut her off.

"You girls sounded terrific, why did you give the audition you did, you two would have surely gotten the parts." he stated.

"We, just, well wanted to stay back stage. A friend asked me to try out and I did, I was just messing around." Rosy stated.

"But you girls are amazing. Amy, you had the perfect pitch for Glinda's voice. And Rosy, you voice was great for Elphaba." Mr. S said.

They were quiet for a minute and he dropped it, then had them sit down and kept on going with the planning. I had also noticed that Fiona and Sally were glaring daggers at them. I frowned. This needed to stop.

* * *

**LUNCH**

During lunch, the minute people saw them they were given rounds of applause, every second and people were asking them for an encore and shouting out songs for them to sing.

We still ate lunch even still. Then Sally and Fiona came over. Just then Sally got in Amy's face.

"You think you're so great huh. You think that your singing will change anything? Well it wont. You and your sister are just trying to upstage us and take our parts away. Well it wont work!" Sally shouted.

"We aren't trying to take anything. You already heard us, we prefer to stay back stage." Amy said.

"Whatever." she snarled.

Just then she knocked over Amy lunch, which unfortunately, was soup, on her clothes, well mostly just her shirt.

"Oops, sorry. Well it's not like what you were wearing looked nice anyway." Sally said.

Amy clenched her fist and grabbed the nearest thing, which was a cake Cream had made in Home Ec and hit her in the face with it, smearing it all over her hair, face and most of her clothes, grabbed Rosy's soup and threw it at her. She screamed and tried shaking the soup and cake off of her. We, and everyone around us all stood a and sat, not making a sound. Then we all smelled something and stepped or scooted back.

"What kind of soup was that!" she screamed after smelling it.

"Garlic and Onion." Amy said calmly.

"Oh, yeah, you are going to be smelling like that for at least at week, maybe a few days more. It's really fragrant." Rosy said getting up. "I'm going to get a new lunch." she said walking to the snack bar and coming back with a slice of pizza.

"Okay, continue." she said.

Sally didn't say anything, just stomped off with Fiona in a rage. Then as they left, people started clapping for Amy and soon things calmed down. Now instead of asking them to sing, they talked about what had just happened.

"So, anything interesting happening with anyone else?" Rosy asked.

She pulled another shirt from her bag.

"Girl huddle." she said.

They made a fence around Amy and none of us could see, plus we all turned away, as she changed her shirt. I know it's wrong, but being that close while she changed her shirt, even if she did look away, made me blush a bit.

"Sorry about your cake Cream." she said.

"It's okay, you put it to much better use anyway." Cream said smugly.

After that, we continued to talk, mostly about the girls' singing. I could only imagine what would happen because of all this, but that was for another day. Today, for now, we could just laugh over what had happened. I looked to Amy and smirked. This girl sometimes, was really something, but, that was one of the best things about her…

* * *

**OKAY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT! I KNOW THAT THE SONGS MADE IT LONG, BUT TODAY HAS BEEN A SLOW DAY AND I NEEDED TO FILL THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT STILL.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Between the Work

**ROSY'S POV.**

It had been a week since the lunch incident, and Sally and Fiona had began trying to make our lives even more miserable. They could try, and they did annoy us, but mostly, we had friends and other things to keep us in a good mood. They knew it to, so that got them angrier and made them try harder to get to us. But no matter how much they tried, no matter what, we would always come out on top.

Amy still had to tutor Sally, which sucked, but still was tutoring Sonic and his grades had really improved. Whereas Sally was barely making any change in the grade category. I just hope she ends passing this year, or we would have to go through senior year with her if she had to repeat.

Right now, school had just ended. Amy and I were at our lockers and were getting our stuff. We grabbed our books, put them in our bags and locked our lockers again. Just then we heard someone call out.

"Amy! Rosy!"

We turned and saw Sonic and Scourge.

"Hey you guys. It's good to see you two." I said.

"You heading home?" Scourge said.

"No, we're heading to Barns and Noble." Amy said.

"The one at the mall?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"We're heading there, we can go together." Sonic suggested.

"Uh, what about Sally and Fiona?" I asked.

"Sally got picked up early, for whatever reason." Sonic said.

"And Fiona had some other friend of hers pick her up." Scourge said, there was a certain tone in his voice, but I couldn't pin point it. I quickly spoke up.

"If it's okay…" I stated.

"Yeah. Come on, we're taking Scourge's car." Sonic said.

"Cool." I said.

We walked out to the senior parking lot and headed to Scourge's car.

"It looks just like yours Sonic." Amy stated. "Except for the color of course."

"Yeah, it took a lot of saving up and persuading of our parents to let us get cars of our own at the same time. But we got them." Scourge said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Amy stated.

They opened the doors for us and we got in the car. I sat in the front with Scourge while he drove and Amy sat with Sonic in the back. We headed over to Station Mall and were there in no time, talking on then way.

* * *

"Alright we're here. Let's go." Amy said.

We got out of the car and headed to Barnes and Noble. Amy and I immediately headed to the Broadway section. I looked around until I found the book I wanted.

"I found it!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Scourge asked.

"The book I wanted. Broadway Productions: Shakespeare's Works to Musicals. It has all Shakespeare's plays in the first half of the book and translations by them, then in the second half it has every other Broadway production then all the Broadway Musical ever produced." I explained.

"Cool." he said.

"Yeah, I've had my eye on this for a while, now I can get it." I said.

We headed back over to Amy and Sonic and we all headed to the Teens section. Amy had picked out a few other books. She got the new Beautiful Creatures book and The Fault In Our Stars. She was getting those, while I got the Shakespeare book. We would share our books since we had similar tastes in literature most a lot of the time.

I sat down and looked through my book for a bit before paying.

"Wow, that is a big book." Scourge said.

"Yeah, and it's one of my favorite books in the world. It's been printed, reprinted, edited with extra features and more. Like costume designs, definitions and stage set up designs." I said as I opened the book and showed him as I explained.

"Wow." he said.

"Yeah, I really love being on stage crew. It's great to make the set and make people feel like they're really there. Like for the one we're doing now. I want for the audience to really feel like they're in Oz." I explained.

"Wow, you're really dedicated." he stated.

"It's one thing to feel like it, it's another to be the one to build it." I retorted.

A little while later, we headed to the register. Amy paid for the other two books first. Then me.

"That'll be fifty dollars and eighty-nine cents." the cashier said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"That's the price." the cashier said dryly.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused, when I came here three weeks ago it was only thirty-five." I stated.

"The price went up as of last week, supply and demand." the cashier said.

I looked down disappointed and was about to put it back, when Scourge spoke up.

"Here." he said, taking out a fifty and a one.

He handed the cashier the money and had her keep the change. Then he took the bag with the book in it and we walked out and I spoke.

"You didn't have to do that." I said.

"I wanted too." he stated.

"Well, let me pay you back-"

"No, really it's fine. That's what friends do. And we're friends." he said smiling at me.

I smiled and his my blush.

"Thanks." I said.

* * *

We walked around the mall for a while longer and made a few stops. One was the Sanrio Store and got a few things. After a while we went into a few other places like Hot Topic. They were having a sale so we all got something, Candy Factory, where we each got three pound bags of candy.

It was great because you could choose what you wanted and put amounts you wanted yourself in since it was self serving, and the arcade, so many games, one we played was lazer tag, us girls won and the guys were a bit bummed, but we got them some ice cream and they were fine. We all had a great time, in short.

We headed back to the car and got in with all our stuff.

"That was a lot of fun guys." I said.

"Yeah!" Amy exclaimed, eating a gummy shark she had in her bag.

"We really need to do this again sometime. Especially with the others." Sonic stated, taking a gummy shark from his own back.

"Definitely." Scourge agreed.

They dropped us off at our house and said goodbye, then headed home themselves.

We walked in and put our stuff away. This had been the best after school thing ever…

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY.**

We sat down in our seats in first period. Amy and I had this class with Cymbaline, but unfortunately we also had it with Sally and Fiona.

"Here Cymbaline. This is for you." I said and Amy and I gave her a necklace from the Sanrio Store.

"Wow, thanks you guys!" she exclaimed.

"Glad you like it. We have ones for the others as well, but since you're already here, we figured why not just give it to you now. We can give the others their necklaces at lunch." I explained.

"Cool." she said.

Just then Sally and Amy walked up.

"Did you get that from the Sanrio Store?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah. Have you been there?" Cymbaline asked.

"Not in years. It's to babyish and uncool for us." Fiona stated.

"Yeah, but since it's you two that got the necklace from there, it's understandable." Sally said.

We glared and Amy spoke up.

"Well, we had a great time there. Especially with Sonic and Scourge." she said.

"What!" they exclaimed angered.

"Yeah, we hung out for a while. We had a lot of fun." I said with a smirk.

Just then the bell rang and the teacher told them to have a seat. They glared at us but sat down. That just made my day a little bit. They looked so mad. That just boosted us up by a few points.

Roses 7. Royals 3.

* * *

During lunch Amy and I decided to sit on the field by the track to eat lunch. We didn't want to deal Sally and Fiona. We were just talking, when we saw Sonic and Scourge.

"Hey, you guys are going to eat here too? Mind if we join you?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." I said.

They sat down by us and we began to talk.

"So why are you guys sitting here?" I asked.

"We just needed some space is all." Sonic said looking the other way.

"You guys ca always tell us. We're your friends." my said, putting her hand on Sonic's and smiling at him. Way to go girl. He blush, but quickly hid it.

"Well, lately thing with Sally and Fiona have been strained. They've been really weird." Scourge said.

"Weird how?" I asked.

"Well, Sally has been acting a lot differently. She's been jealous of other girls a lot, plus her grades haven't gone up that much…" he trailed off.

"Hey, not my fault if she doesn't listen or try just because she doesn't like me." Amy said in defense.

"Yeah I know." Sonic said with a sigh.

"And Fiona has been a kinda distant lately. Plus she has been saying she loves me a lot more lately and texting me saying she loves me a lot too." Scourge said.

"And she didn't say it a lot before?" I asked.

"Not really, just once in a while here and there, now it's all the time." he said.

I glanced at Amy and she glanced at me. That didn't sound like anything good.

"Wow. Sounds tough." I said.

"Yeah, we kinda think that there might be these two other people we like as well…" Scourge trailed off.

"Huh." I said quietly.

"Wow." Amy stated.

Then they turned to us.

"Hey, um, it's okay that we told you all this right?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry. What is said here, stays here and never leaves our lips to anyone else." Amy stated reassuringly.

"Thanks, girls." they both said, then continued eating.

Amy and I looked at each other and smiled, then hugged them by surprise.

"Come here guys." I said as we hugged them. I hugged scourge, while Amy hugged Sonic.

They were a bit surprised but after a second they hugged us back a bit tightly, making Amy and I blush.

"Your secrets are safe with us guys." I said. Then we broke the hug much to our discontent.

I glanced at Amy and couldn't help but glance at Amy and smile just a tiny bit. What if they were talking about us!? We might have been the ones they said they liked. We couldn't get ahead of ourselves, but still, it was nice to be a little hopeful…

After lunch we headed to class together. Thankfully, we had this class with the guys, without Fiona and Sally. This day was going so great right now…

Roses 9. Royals 3.

* * *

Once again we were working on set up while actors were going over scenes and lines and songs. A few people in the cast helped us again, but noting too major. After a while, we began to get hungry, so Mr. S sent Scourge and I out for a snack run.

Once we got everything, we began heading back and started talking. It was really nice. We got back and began to hand out snacks. Then Fiona came over and spoke.

"And were you two?" she asked snobbishly.

"We went and got the snacks as you can see." I said.

"Really?" she said glaring.

"Whatever, I have better things to do then deal with you. I do not need this right now." I said, walking past her. I could feel her glaring at me, but I didn't care.

After three hours, it was time to head home. Amy and I walked home after saying by to our friends and Sonic and Scourge. Plus, they offered to give us rides. They each had their own cars today, but us in cars with Sally and Fiona, was a bad thing. Plus, we were used to walking home. We didn't live to far from the school, so we didn't bother having our mom drive us to school. Plus it was good exercise.

* * *

I was just about to go to bed, then sent a text to Scourge.

_**Goodnight, c u 2morrow. Tell Sonic I said goodnight as well for Amy.**_

I turned out my light and was about to go to sleep, when my phone went off.

_**Just told him, he got a txt from Amy saying the same thing. C u 2morrow. Sweet dreams~Scourge**_

I smiled widely, when I saw the text. I set my phone down and went to sleep with a smile on my face…

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Making Magic and Preparations

**ROSY'S POV. CONT.**

It was back to work the next day and I was still trying to make my cauldron work. But it was pretty hard trying to figure out how to get it to work. I was working on it night and day. Going over all kinds of plans. It had taken me a week to find a suitable cauldron itself, but now I needed to make the swirling green smoke that appeared out of it in a blast of magic.

I was working on it, while everyone worked on their own station as well, but there was other talk going around. There was a dance coming up, it was a week after the final production. It was supposed to be for the seniors only originally, but they decided to include everyone. They made it be for everyone. So a lot of girls were talking about going shopping for dresses and shoes and having group preparations for the dance.

Don't get me wrong, the school's dances were awesome, but I didn't think that people had to freak out about them. But hey, what could you do?

I was working on my backgrounds after school. I had gotten permission to use the stage all to my self. I still had a bunch to do, so I was going to stay after school for this week so I could get them finished, there were still a lot of props and backgrounds that needed to be done, not to mention I still needed to do my cauldron.

I was working just fine, when Will, came up to me. He was on the sound board and lighting team.

"Hey, Rosy?" he said.

"Yeah?" I said not really paying attention.

"Well, we have to install and check lighting and soundboard today." he said.

"Un-huh, so?" I asked, still painting.

"Well, we need the whole stage for that." he stated.

I snapped my head at him jerking my arm and spilling a lot of green paint on my shirt and a little on my pants. I tried wiping it but only succeeded in getting it on my shirt more.

"What today!?" I exclaimed.

"It's on production schedule." he stated.

"But Abby said that I could use the stage today!" I stated.

Just then Abby walked up.

"Abby, what the heck!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Hey, excuse me." someone said.

We turned and saw a guy carrying what was probably the lighting equipment strapped to a flat cart.

"I got a delivery for a Mr. D. Sarellie here." he said.

"That's me. I'm coming." Mr. S said walking over.

After everything and they were unpacking and counting the number of boxes to make sure they had the right amount, Mr. S came and talked to me.

"This is my fault, I'm sorry Rosy. The first run through is tomorrow and we need this stuff installed, setup and ready to use." he explained.

"I know." I said looking down. "I'll just stay after." I said.

"Alright." he replied.

I was sitting in one of the auditorium's velvet seats just waiting and getting bored. I had already finished all my homework, plus my report for English that was due on Friday. I had drawn and I had texted while listening to music. It had been an hour and they still weren't done.

I yawned and then heard a familiar voice.

"Bored?" I turned and saw Scourge smirking at me.

"Yeah, but, uh, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm taking Fiona home and she had to go to a class for something or whatever again." he said.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"So things are still…" I trailed off, knowing that he knew what I meant.

"Yeah, it's getting really weird. But I don't just want to go accusing her of something without proof." he said.

"_If it seems like she's cheating, sounds like she's cheating and act like she's cheating, then she probably is cheating…"_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, I guess that is the best thing to do. Innocent until proven guilty, I suppose." I said, mentally kicking myself.

"So, I guess you have to wait until they finish what they're doing until you can do what you need to do, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, and this has already gone on for an hour already." I stated.

"Bummer." he said simply.

"So are you going to the dance." I asked. I hadn't meant to, it just slipped out!

"I kinda have to." he said.

"True…" I stated.

"…Are you going with anyone?" he asked.

"No one has asked me." I replied.

"Are you going at all?" he asked.

"Probably, I always go. Partly because of Amy and the other part is to have fun with my friends. Plus, this school's dances are always the best. You know that." I said smirking at him.

"Yeah, I do, but still." he reasoned.

"You have a point." I sated with a soft laugh.

Just then our moment was ruined.

"Scourge, I'm ready to go." Fiona said, walking in front of the side of the row we were in.

"Alright. He said grabbing his bag and getting up. "Nice talking with you Rosy." he said as they walked away. But not before Fiona sent me a glare without him seeing.

After another half an hour, they finally finished, and I was able to get back to work. And I let my thoughts wonder.

"_Wow, when Scourge asked me if I was going to the dance, my heart jump in my throat….what is wrong with me… I'm holding out, hoping that he'll ask me and he still is dating that bitch Fiona, who doesn't deserve him!…but moreover…I wish he was mine…"_ I thought to myself as I continued to paint.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY.**

It was the very first run through and everyone was taking care of last minute things, including me with my cauldron. I would be using a smoke machine at the moment for mist to come out and green lighting since I still hadn't come up with a way to make the cauldron really seem like there was magic being done, which I hated the idea of. Once we got to the part with my cauldron, I was disappointed with how it came out.

"That was weak, this is what I mean, it's dull, it needs to be great!" I exclaimed. "I know I can make it work and it'll be ready by opening night. I promise you!" I stated.

"Alright, but we need at least one successful test run before." Mr. S said after thinking it over.

"I wont let you down." I said.

We continued the first run through and everything looked good, just a few things here and there, mostly just making quick set up changes.

Then there was the dress rehearsal the next day, we spent have the time finishing up costumes and finding some parts to costumes. I really felt bad for Amy, she had to fix a tear Sally had made in her dress, and she had to put up with Sally while she fixed it.

"Ow, you pricked me with the needle!" Sally yelled glaring at Amy.

"Sorry, Sally, your dress is almost fixed." Amy said, and I could tell, she was using the best fake sincere voice she had.

"Well, hurry up, I am playing Glinda and I need to be out there soon!" Sally stated rudely.

"I'm trying. If I just speed through it, then it wont be as good or as reinforced and it might get more tears or damage done to it. Then I would have to deal with you even more." she said the last part quietly though.

"Whatever, just hurry up." Sally said snobbishly and crossing her arms.

"Has anyone seen Jake's Wizard's Guard's hat. It was in the classroom, they were using it as their dressing room." Eric yelled asking.

"Found it!" some called.

"Thanks!" Eric yelled back.

I tried an idea for on cauldron, but just had it go wrong.

"Rosy…" Mr. S said, but I cut him off.

"No, there's still a whole week. I can do this!" I exclaimed.

"Just give up already, you'll never get it to work. Besides, it's not like anyone will notice, they'll be too busy watching me to care about your stupid cauldron." Fiona said.

"_I want to gut punch you so badly Fox…!"_ I thought to myself as I fumed.

Before I could do or say anything, Mr. S spoke up.

"Now, Fiona, we have to give Rosy a chance. We have faith in you Rosy. Give it all you've got." he said.

We all went back to work. Then after taking care of the last minute things for dress rehearsal, we started the run through with costumes and props, including cauldron with the smoke machine and green lighting. I hated every second of that part, but besides that, it was a great run through.

"Great job everyone." Mr. S said applauding with Abby.

We were able to take break afterwards. The others and I walked up to the guys. The boys began fist bumping and hiving Sonic and Scourge. And us girls were congratulating them on a great job.

"Nice job bros." Tails said. Fist bumping the twins.

"Thanks Tails." they said.

"You guys were great." Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, and your voices were awesome!" I said, as we hugged the two boys.

I could feel Scourge warm up and saw the tips of his ears turn a pinkish color. I smirked. We all began talking and soon it was time to go. Today was Friday and the girls and I were going to look through the dresses we had. Usually Amy would gladly take dresses we already had and make adjustments or restyle them. No one ever had dresses like ours. And she was going to do the same thing this time as well, so we were having a sleepover at my and Amy's house.

Later that night the girls had come over and each brought a dress that they wanted for Amy to alter. It had only taken two hours and thirty-five minutes for Amy to change the dresses. Now we had our dresses that we would wear.

Amy's was now a-well, why ruin the surprise of how great our dresses look. I can go into it another time. Until then I had to focus on making my cauldron fantastic…

* * *

**OKAY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. THIS WAS KINDA JUST A FILLER. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I KNOW THAT IN THE MUSICAL AND THE BOOK THERE IS NO CAULDRON, BUT I WANTED TO ADD IT JUST TO GIVE ROSY SOMETHING TO WORK ON AND JUST BECAUSE.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Success! and Study Dates

**ROSY'S POV. CONT. MONDAY**

We had just finished another run through after school and it had been another success. People would still give us compliments about our voices and how we would be the better Elphaba and Glinda, but, it was flattering.

We were all back stage going over a few things, when Abby came up to us.

"Guys that was great!" she gushed.

"Thanks Abby." I stated for everyone.

"Yeah…now for the bad news."

I assumed she was going to say something about my cauldron, and I just spoke out.

"I can make it work Abby! I promise!" I said.

"It's not that Rosy, I'm actually excited to see you do this. I know that you can do it. But actually it's something really bad. We haven't exactly sold a lot of tickets to the show yet." she said.

That was bad. If we didn't sell tickets, then what was the point of the play, plus that money goes to the school budget, which we tapped into to do this whole thing.

"Yeah, so tomorrow, we have to promote this thing and get people to buy tickets and spread the word about the play like there's no tomorrow!" she stated.

"You can count on us Abby!" I said and everyone began to agree.

"Great. Good luck guys!" she said before leaving.

Amy and I were walking home and we started talking.

"Do you really think that the cauldrons going to work Rosy?" she asked.

"It just has too!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, calm down!" she said putting her hands up in defense.

"Sorry, it's just…" I trailed off.

"I know, you want this to be the best it can be. It is our favorite musical." she concluded.

"Yeah, that and…" I trailed of again, looking away.

"Is this about what Fiona said?" she asked.

I nodded a little bit and spoke.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to gut punch her when she commented about my cauldron." I stated, clenching my fists.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about and you know it." Amy said.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"So, has Scourge talked to you about Fiona anymore?" Amy asked.

"Actually yeah. When I stayed after to do extra backgrounds to get caught up. He talked to me and nothing has changed. He didn't even know why she was staying after while he was there with me waiting." I explained.

"If you ask me, it sounds a lot like she's cheating." Amy replied.

"Yeah, I thought so too. But I didn't say that. Plus he wants to wait until he has proof and not just go right out and accuse her. But I think, he thinks she may be cheating, he didn't say, but I could tell." I explained.

"Woah, rough." she said.

"Yeah, but what about you, have you talked to Sonic?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have another study session planned for Saturday at the library. It's amazing, he has become a perfect A, B student, but Sally is only just starting to get her grades up." she said.

"You must be getting through that thick skull of hers." I said laughing a bit.

"Yeah, that and well…" she trailed off. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing really. She's not giving me anymore trouble than she already does with her attitude and he big mouth." Amy said.

"Alright if you say so." I said. "Well, on a non-mean girls note, how are you on costumes? Can you finish them on time? I asked.

"Hopefully." she said sighing.

"Hopefully?" I asked.

"Yeah, Fiona's dress doesn't fit, Sally got ANOTHER, BIGGER tear in the skirt of her. I swear she's doing it on purpose so she can get to me. Jake's pants need hemming, Evan grew three inches since his lat fitting, I will never understand how he grew so fast, but it's probably what's in the milk they give people now. Sonic's Shiz University Jacket is threadbare, and is losing buttons. And I forgot to iron Jessica's Madame Morrible bodice for one of her main outfits, before I fixed the boning and now it's ALWAYS wrinkled." she said breathing in loudly.

"Wow, I don't know how you manage to stay calm." I said.

"You can't see it, but I am having a total break down in my mind." she said.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Did you not just hear everything I just said that I have to do!?" she asked pushing me gently, but enough to make me step to the side a bit.

"Alright, alright I heard you. Calm down!" I said laughing. "Wanna switch places? I do the costumes, you do the cauldron." I joked.

"Not a chance." she said.

We laughed and kept talking as we walked home.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT.**

I was down in the basement working on the cauldron, and was VERY tired. I would make this work!

"Maybe I can add more green coloring to the water, then use the smoke machine to add extra smoke, then-" my out loud thoughts were cut off by my phone going off.

I had gotten a text from Amy.

_**From Amy:**_

_**Are you still up!? GO TO BED ROSY!**_

_**Sent: 12:45 AM**_

I sighed, I knew it was really late, but still. I let out a sigh.

"Maybe I should go to bed…Or maybe I could work for just a…little…longer…" just as I said that I passed out where I sat on the ground into deep sleep.

* * *

**AMY'S POV.**

_"**Out of the seven billion people in this world there's only you, almost a million words that I could say but none of them will do, so many years that I have lived but it feels like I just begun, out of the seven billion people baby you're the only one. Out of the seven billion-"**_

I hard my alarm go off and hit the dismiss button. That was my top favorite from The CAB'S new album Lock Me Up. I liked all the songs, but this one was my favorite. It was a love song.

I got out of bed and went over to Rosy's and noticed she wasn't there. I hope she didn't stay up all night. I headed to the bathroom but she wasn't there either. And she wasn't in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, do you know where Rosy is?" I asked.

"I thought she was upstairs, but I didn't here her come in last night. Let's go check the basement." she said, starting to walk.

"Right behind you." I replied.

We walked down and saw that the light was still on as we walked down the stairs. Once we got down the stair, we saw Rosy, curled and fast asleep. She even had one of the blankets over her that was kept down here. If there was ever an emergency, we would come down here. It was our emergency shelter. We always made sure to keep it clean.

I looked at mom and we laugh a bit, then went over and woke her up. Once she knew it was the next day, she ran past us and went to get dressed it was always funny to see her scramble, but I'm sure she thought the same about me when I was the one scrambling.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER.**

It had been three long days and night for Rosy and I. I had managed to fix the costumes, and she said she finally found a way to make the cauldron work. She had looked some stuff up on this science website and said she found the perfect way to make the cauldron work.

We were in the cafeteria during lunch with Mr. S. he had gotten everyone's attention and explained about the production and tickets being on sale. Then he had us act out the scene where the cauldron is used.

"Ready Rosy?" Abby asked.

"Yeah!" she said excited.

As Fiona sang the last long note of the song/incantation it was time for the cauldron. Rosy had pushed a button on a remote and all of a sudden it began to mist over a lot, then more and more and since it was going over the edge, you could see it begin to swirl in on itself, kind of like how water swirls down sink drains, until suddenly, it shot green, sparkling mist, thick foggy smoke and paper straight into the air. Then stopped right as the last note was finished.

Everyone in the cafeteria and some kinds who had been walking by had stopped to see it. The entire room was completely silent. Then just like that, everyone began to leave. We were all curious as to why they had left.

"Ha. What was that you said before Fiona, because it seems to me, that their eyes were all and only on the cauldron!" Rosy stated smugly, earning a death glare from Fiona.

"Sonic, Amy, you two go check out why everyone left." Abby said.

"Alright." we said at the same time.

I was able to see Sally glaring daggers at the back of my head. And I smirked slyly to myself. Another point for me.

"I wonder what's going on." Sonic stated.

"Yeah, it's weird." I agreed.

"So how have thing been with you?" he asked.

"Good, I finally got the costumes all finished." I said.

"Great to here." he replied.

"So are things still the same with…" I trailed off.

He looked a bit upset, and I hoped it wasn't at me.

"Yeah." he said.

"I-I'm sorry. It's none of my business, I'm sorry, I don't want you upset at me." I said hastily.

"I'm not upset at you. I'm upset about Sally. She's still being possessive and not in a caring kind of way either." he stated.

I was glad he wasn't upset at me.

"Hey look!" he said.

We saw that the box office had a huge line of people to buy tickets. It stretched from the inside of the building all the way out the door with people.

We saw Loren, who was selling tickets with Jason and she smiled and gave us a thumbs up. I was so excited I hugged Sonic tight, then remembered what I did and let go.

"Sorry." I said nervously.

"No it's fine…really." he said smiling at me.

I was able to hide my blush thankfully.

We headed back and told everyone the great news and they cheered and began to gather around Rosy, congratulating and thanking her, making her blush. The only ones who weren't were Fiona and Sally.

"Rosy, you saved the production!" Abby gushed hugging her.

"Yeah, I'll say!"

"This is great!"

"Nice job!"

"Because of you we're selling tickets like crazy now! It's awesome!"

"Thanks you guys." she said bashfully.

We had asked her what she did to make the cauldron so great and she answered.

"All it took was a science website. Then I just had to get the smoke machine, I filled the cartridge that holds the water with green colored water, so that I would come out green. Then there were the small fans I put on the inside, they were arranged in a spiral, so that everything would swirl up and begin to come out over the edge due to how much was filling the top and the spiral fan arrangement kept it contained in a specific way. There's also a bigger fan at the bottom of it, that had a cylinder around the fan blades on top of the screen of the fan, so that when it turned on, everything was contained and would go straight up and not just poof out everywhere, everything else that I had that would be inside that would come out, like the paper, foggy smoke, and glitter came out with it, since it was in the and contained by the cylinder. And once it finished, it mostly all dropped back inside." she said taking a deep breath as she explained.

"You certainly put a lot of work into this." Mr. S said.

"We knew you could do it." I said. We all headed back to the auditorium and began setting things up. Next Monday was the first performance, so we needed to have everything ready ahead of time.

A while later, we were finished and could just talk. Then Sonic came up to me.

"Hey, we're still on for another study session at the library again this Saturday, right."

"Yeah, of course." I said smiling.

* * *

**SATURDAY AT THE LIBRARY.**

I was sitting down at one of the tables where you could plug your laptop in, waiting for Sonic. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked and saw Sonic. He smiled at me and sat down in the seat across from me. We began to go over chapter thirteen through fifteen in our books.

We had finished in just a little over an hour, so we decided to go and grab a bite. Turns out he was an honorary member at Macaroni Grill, so we decided to go there. There is nothing wrong with discounts.

There really wasn't anyone there, so we were seated immediately and because, again, he was an honorary member. This was also my favorite member, I was now only two more visits away from being an honorary member myself.

It didn't take us long to order, so we just began to talk.

"I don't know, I kind of feel bad for saying this, but it's just not the same anymore…but it's probably nothing." he said.

We were talking about his and Sally's relation ship.

"…You know, no matter how cool with this you've pretend to be-" but he cut me off.

"There is no pretense here, I'm always cool and chill about everything." he stated, smirking.

"Not everything Sonic, otherwise you wouldn't be so unhappy…it's noticeable…to me." I said softly.

His smirk faded a bit and he looked away.

"You know…I think you're right." he said.

"You know I don't want this to sound a certain way that I don't mean, but you shouldn't be with someone who make you unhappy…" I said trailing off.

"Yeah. But I had talked to her about how she had been acting lately. I'm giving her one more chance. If she does anything else it's over." he said.

"_Should I tell him about…no not now." _I thought to myself.

"Well…good luck. You deserve to be happy." I said, reaching over and gripping his hand, and smiling warmly.

He smiled warmly at me as well, gripping my hand back.

"Thanks Ames." he said, still holding my hand.

I blushed lightly and pulled my hand away softly. Soon our food came and we just continued to talk about more positive things and eventually finished. And headed back to the car. He was giving me a ride home again.

On the way I began to sing some of the songs from Wicked that had Glinda in them.

"I still don't see why you or your sister didn't try out. Well, for real when it comes to your sister, but still. You would've gotten the parts and everyone seems to love you both already."

"I guess that we're used to being behind the scenes. I mean, yes, it would be cool to finally be the person acting on the stage. Especially for this production. Since we were five, when we first went to see Wicked, I wanted to be Glinda and Rosy wanted to be Elphaba. Everyone says that we are like them…" I trailed off.

"Well, they're right." he said. I smiled and giggled.

We continued to talk until he dropped me off. After saying goodbye, I headed inside and told Rosy all the details. This had been a great Saturday…

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I'm With You and Having Fun…So Why Do I Cry?

**ROSY'S POV.**

It was Friday night and I was getting ready to go out. Scourge had invited me to a carnival with him as a friend. Fiona was to busy to spend time with him. The bitch.

I was wearing light green shirt with a red rose that was dripping color into a paint like puddle, and it was outlined with black. I was also wearing black shorts and black boot like high top converse. I had my hair in a high pony tail. I had some hot pink eye liner, mascara and I bit of blush.

I also had on a silver oval shaped locked with a picture of me my dad alone and him with all of us, my mom and sister each had one, they both had the family picture, but my mom's other picture of him was them together on their wedding night. We all really missed him, but he was in a better place now. I was able to keep from crying so I wouldn't ruin my make up. I would be strong, just like I promised along with my sister and mother.

I just finished up the last minute things, when I heard the doorbell ring. I grabbed my bag and headed down stair and opened the door. He introduced himself to my mother and said hello to Amy, who was texting Sonic.

"Have fun you two." Amy said, slyly. Watching us walk to the car and leave.

We drove off and I looked out the window. Despite being ready, I was still nervous. Scourge was wearing a green fitted long T-shirt with black pants and green and black Vans, plus he had a black leather jacket with flames on the sides. In short he looked hot.

I just sat there not saying anything and he said nothing either. I glanced at him and we began to talk and joke around. It was nice...

* * *

We got to the carnival and got out of the car. The sounds and smells of the carnival were going through the doors. We walked to a booth and got our tickets. The place was full of people and everything looked either really fun or really yummy. The first thing we did was pick a ride.

"How about that one first?" I said pointing to a Go Cart Ride.

"Sure, just watch your back." Scourge said smirking.

"You are the one who's going to be needing to watch your back hedgehog." I said grinning evilly, yet in a flirty way, unintentionally. He blushed.

We both got in go karts, mine was pink and his was green. The started I rammed into him. He seemed kinda surprised. I just smirked, then he rammed into me as well. I was able to maneuver away from him when he tried to get me. However, even though we both put up a fight, I ended up winning in the end.

"Nice job." he said.

"Nice job? I told you I was going to win." I said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's pick a new ride." he said.

The next one we went on was one where you stand up while it spins. It was really fun, but I felt a little dizzy after. Then we went to another ride. It was one where you go up and then you drop down really fast. I was kinda nervous.

"Mega-Drop." he said evilly. "Nervous Rosy?" he asked smugly.

"No." I lied.

"Then let's go." he said.

"Fine. Let's go." I said confidently, but I was really just mentally kicking myself.

We walked to the ticket guy and showed him ours. Then we sat down in two seats next to each other. As I was strapped in, I felt a bad feeling in my stomach. Then the ride started with a jerk, and we went up.

"Here we go." Scourge whispered in my ear. I shuddered slightly at his hot, green mint breath on my face.

We went higher and higher, until we stopped at the top. It stayed still for a minute, then dropped. And I would be lying if I said I didn't scream, because, well I did scream. It kept going back up and then doing the same thing for five minutes. And I was sure that I would need to drink a lot of tea for my throat. Soon we got off.

"So not nervous, huh?" Scourge asked cheekily.

"Just shut up." I said playfully, hitting his arm lightly.

* * *

We decided to grab a bite to eat after two hours. I got a slice of pepperoni pizza with a strawberry milkshake, and Scourge had, surprisingly, five chilidogs and a coke, and finished them in no time flat, right at the time I finished my food, and threw the plate and cup in the trash. He was so fit, but how?

"How can you eat like that and still be thin?" I asked.

"Oh, I stay in shape by running. I do cross country and track with Sonic, it's always been one of our twin things." he said.

"Cool. And that is a good way to stay in shape and I can tell that you are." I said. Wow that really slipped out.

He blushed slightly.

"Come on Rosa." he said. I looked at him.

"Rosa?" I asked.

"Yeah, I never gave you a nick name. If you don't want me to call you that…" he trailed off.

"No it's okay. I like it." I said truthfully.

"Okay, then mine for you will be…Scourgey." I said.

He looked at me funny. "…Uhm…" he said.

I laughed, "It's okay, I wont call you that all the time just on some occasions…maybe." I said teasing him. He rolled his eyes playfully and spoke.

"Alright, we should be able to get on one more ride." he said.

"Okay, what ride?" I asked him.

He pointed up. "The ferries wheel." he said.

"Alright. Let's go." I stated.

We gave our last tickets to the ticket guy, and got on the ride. It started up and in no time at all we were at the top, and it stopped, letting us see the entire carnival. It was so beautiful…and romantic…

"Its so cool up here." I said.

"Yeah." he said looking at me.

I turned to face him, and we smiled at each other, then began to look into and get lost in each others eyes. We sat closer to each other, and I began to lean in and he followed suit, our eyes slowly closing. I could feel his breath on my mouth, as he leaned in. We were inches apart and I felt his lips brush mine.

This moment was perfect, except…right now…I was the wrong girl…and we both knew it.

He pulled back quickly and lightly pushed me away. That really hurt emotionally. I literally felt and heard my heart break. It took so much for me not to cry.

"Rosy…" he said trailing off, frowning and looking down.

"No, it's okay. I know. And I'm sorry too." I said, holding back my sadness.

"I'm just not that kind of guy." he said trying to explain.

I knew what he meant. He was a rebel, but he wasn't a cheater, even if Fiona was cheating, he wouldn't. He was better than that.

"I understand and I'm glad." I said, looking down.

"Maybe if things were different…" he trailed off.

"No, really it's okay. And I'm sorry to, I leaned in first. It was the atmosphere too. Again I'm sorry." I said.

The ride ended and we got off and walked back to the car. We got in and he took me home. We didn't speak on the way back.

* * *

Once we got to my house. I got out and was about to walk to my door.

"Let's just for get that we even got on the ferries wheel…okay?" I asked.

"What ferries wheel?" he asked, forcing a smile. He had wanted it to happen too. But he wouldn't go so far as to cheat, he wasn't like that, which was one of the things I liked about him…

"Right…well, goodnight. Get lost of rest and make sure you know your lines…see ya and I'm sorry." I said. I walked to the door and waved to him sadly as I went inside and he drove off.

I saw Amy and my mom in the living room when I opened and closed the door. They looked at me and muted the tv. Amy smiled.

"So how did it go?" she asked giddily.

At that moment, I broke down into sobs hysterically. I covered my mouth but it didn't help much. They rushed to my side and helped me to the couch. They asked me repeatedly what was wrong. I began to explain and once I finished, they were both hugging me and suggested we watch a Tim Burton marathon to cheer me up.

I agreed and changed into my favorite pajamas. A black shirt with hot pink roses on it and black shorts with hot pink slippers. I held a pillow to me and hugged it tight as we watched the movies. I had calmed down once The Nightmare Before Christmas came on and I started to eat from a tub of sherbert ice cream. That was my comfort food, Amy's too. This was the last one we were watching and it was now at the end when Sally and Jack sing together.

"_**For it is plain…as anyone can see…we're simply meant to be…"**_

At least with the production, we wouldn't have to talk to each other for a bit, but still, this wasn't fair. What did I do to deserve this…? I turned off the TV and we each went to bed. I got to my room and as I got in bed, I began to cry myself quietly to sleep.

Life wasn't being fair and it hated me right now…it really did…This had been a terrible end to a Friday night…probably the worst in my life so far...

* * *

**KINDA JUST A FILLER, BUT STILL. POOR ROSY! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Drama At Its Fullest

**SCOURGE'S POV. FRIDAY NIGHT.**

Why did I feel like kicking myself? I did the right thing, so why did I feel like I did the wrong thing? I was no cheater and I had no proof that Fiona was cheating, even if she was I wouldn't cheat too. But…I had wanted to kiss Rosy. I felt like going up and hugging her when I saw how sad she was, to make her feel okay again. This whole thing was just a bunch more drama that we didn't need right now…

I drove home, and went straight to my room. I knew that my siblings and mother knew something was wrong. But I didn't feel like talking. I just went to bed. I didn't feel like doing anything right now.

* * *

**MONDAY.**

Rosy and I didn't talk to each other when we got back to school. In fact I think we both went out of our way not to talk to each other. I couldn't blame her and she probably didn't blame me either. I needed to talk to her though. I had to make things right with her. I don't want to continue from now until graduation without talking to her. We didn't talk during rehearsal when we were in drama class, so I would need to catch her at lunch.

I found her during lunch on the field by the track where we sat before.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked.

"Sure." she said looking away.

I sat down and began speaking.

"Look I don't want for what happened Friday night to effect our friendship. Can we please try and go back to how things were before what happened?" I asked.

She looked at me.

"I was thinking the same thing, but I didn't really know how to approach. Everything was still…you know…" she said trailing off.

"So…are we okay?" I asked.

She thought for a second, then gave me a smile and spoke.

"Yeah, we're okay." she said.

I sighed in relief. "Good to know. So congrats again on your cauldron." I said.

She thanked me for the compliment and we spent the rest of lunch on the field.

* * *

**MONDAY NIGHT. FIRST PERFORMANCE.**

It was the very first performance of Wicked and everyone was rushing for last minute things and few of them were making sure that Rosy's cauldron was perfect and ready.

"Alright, places everyone!" Mr. S stated.

Everyone rushed to their spots on stage and backstage, I was one of the ones backstage right now. Then the curtain went up and the music began playing.

Before it was my time to go on stage, Rosy came up and hugged me tight, like Amy had with Sonic before he went on.

"Break a leg…not literally, but still. You'll do great." she said letting go, much to my displeasure… dammit!

"The call is in sixty seconds!" A stage crew director called.

I headed on stage and looked back over to see Rosy smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up, before going to help the other stage crew members with getting ready to bring the cauldron out when it was time.

Once it was time they brought it out and got it into place along with the rest of the cast. Then I went backstage with them, since I had to get into my scarecrow costume. Just then Rosy, Amy, Cymbaline and Sonic came up to me while I finished getting into the other costume.

"Great job bro!" Sonic and Cym exclaimed.

"You did great." Amy complimented.

"You were awesome!" Rosy gushed.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Alright, places people." Mr. S said.

* * *

**AFTER THE PERFORMANCE.**

"Great job everyone!" Abby stated once it was over and people had left.

"You were all great. And we will be Wednesday night as well." Mr. S stated.

After helping clean up we each left. We grabbed some ice cream and hung out, but the tension between the girls was still there. After a while we all went home, all I could think about was Rosy….

What was I going to do…?

* * *

**THE SECOND PERFORMANCE, WEDNESDAY NIGHT.**

Once again things were going great. We were at the scene where we sing As Long As You're Mine.

"…As long as you're mine…" Fiona and I sang together.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's just, huh, for the first time…I feel…wicked…" she said.

We were about to kiss, when I slipped on one of the prop leaves and fell. I could hear the audience gasp as well as the others back stage.

"Is he okay?" I heard Mr. S ask.

"I think so." Cymbaline said, as I got back up.

After that we just kissed quickly and took a bow. Then we walked off stage. Well she walked, I limped.

"Scourge are you okay? What happened?" Rosy asked as she helped me sit down.

"I'm okay." I said.

"I'll go get some ice." Cymbaline said.

"Think you can get through the rest of the show?" Tails asked, in his Tin Man costume.

"Poor Scourge!" Cream stated, in her Nessarsose costume.

"Dude, that's not what they mean by 'break a leg'" Sonic joked.

"Are you bleeding?" Amy asked.

"It's okay guys. I'm just fine, it's only a bump." I stated.

"Humph." Fiona said.

"What?" Rosy asked.

"No one asked me if I'm okay!" she said "He bumped into me on the way down. What if I had fallen, and who was the one who helped him up, huh?" she went on. Was she actually saying this?

"Fiona, you're unbelievable!" Rosy exclaimed with Cym and Amy agreeing.

"Seriously, why are you causing extra drama for yourself. It really makes you look bad." Amy stated.

"Go shove it, Rose." she said sneering.

"Okay, everyone, calm down. We only a few more scenes to go through. Do you think we can make it smoothly from here?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I guess." Fiona mumbled.

The show went on and was going great.

"Good thing Friday is the last performance." Mr. S stated, and a lot of people agreed.

* * *

Once it was over and people had let, we were helping clean up again. Sally and Fiona had left without a thought of helping though.

"See, things get crazy. And it's the stage crew that help get things back on track." Rosy said.

"Yeah, I'm proud of us!" Amy agreed.

After we finished cleaning, we all walked out of the school together. Me, Sonic, Cymbaline, Amy and Rosy.

"Thanks for looking out for me guys." I said.

"No problem, so how's your knee?" Amy asked.

"I'll live. The bump should be gone by Friday night for our last performance." I said.

"Great. The last thing we need is to loose our Fiyero/Scarecrow." Rosy stated.

"Got that right." Sonic said, then looked to Amy. "And Amy, I just want to thank you for tutoring me, and Sally. I know it wasn't easy for you to tutor her. But now she's in danger of actually passing senior year." he said.

Amy looked a bit uneasy.

"Something wrong, Ames?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want to deal with the backlash…but Sally…asked me to help her cheat on her last test." she said.

At that point we all stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"What!" Sonic exclaimed, while the rest of us looked at each other, then them.

"I didn't do it though, she was mad and said that she would make me pay if she got a fail. But she must have studied harder as a result of possibly failing." Amy explained

"I can't believe that…" Sonic said.

"I told her that I wasn't going to be the one who picks up her slack, ever. So I told her, either she studies or she flunks out during senior year." she stated.

"Gotta hand it to you Amy, you've got guts." Cymbaline said.

"Great job, sis." Rosy said.

"Yeah, but I also resigned as her tutor. I just couldn't take her bad attitude and her asking me too help her cheat, just because she doesn't want to study. And the reason she needs a tutor is because she wont study." Amy said huffing.

"Wow." Rosy said.

"That's completely wrong of her." Sonic said.

"Really? I thought you might be upset with me for not helping her, since she's your girlfriend and all…" she trailed off. We had began walking again and we got to the car in the senior parking lot. We got in the car and drove off. Soon we were nearing the girls house.

"Not even close." Sonic said.

"Thanks for letting me know Ames…" Sonic said. "See you tomorrow. He said and we got to the girls house and dropped them off.

"Later!" they said together.

We drove back home and Sonic went to his room without a word. I looked at Cym and she looked back at me. I knew what this meant, there was about to be a lot more drama…

* * *

**ROSY'S POV. FRIDAY NIGHT.**

It was the night of our final performance. Sonic had been pretty stiff towards Sally and she knew it, but not why. It was almost time for the play to start but Fiona was no where to be seen.

"We'll go look go look for her." Scourge said. He, Sonic, Sally and Amy all went to look for her.

They went off to look for her and someone had spilled water on the floor, so I volunteered to go get a mop. Once I found one, I began running back to the others. On the way there I ran past a couple making out in the hall. Gross-wait….

I ran back and went quiet as I peered around the corner…it was Fiona and some guy that wasn't Scourge! I was frozen in place, shocked and my mouth was hanging open.

Just then, the others came up the same hallways and saw me frozen there.

"Rosy, are you oka-WHAT THE HELL!?" Scourge yelled snapping me out of it and making us all jump, including Fiona, who looked really nervous now.

"Scourge, this isn't what it looks like, we were just...umm…hugging." she said nervously.

"With your mouths?" Scourge asked furious.

Fiona didn't say anything and just stood there quietly. The guy who was with her, was now leaving hastily.

"Guys? What's going on?" I heard Abby ask through the mic headset I had on. All stage crew members had to wear them so we could stay in touch, especially if we needed for someone who was in a different station.

I wasn't able to answer and just kept watching in silence.

"You know what, this was what I needed Fiona. I needed proof that you were cheating. I didn't want to believe it, but it's true, so as of right now, WE'RE THROUGH!" he yelled.

"WHAT!?" Fiona said angry, as if she had the right to be.

"He's not the only one breaking up here." Sonic said, making Sally turn to him.

"Sonic…?" she asked.

"We're done too, Sally." he said.

"What?! But why, I haven't done anything to hurt you. I've never cheated!" she exclaimed beginning to cry.

"It was your attitude and jealousy. I told you to calm down and you didn't, plus you and Fiona have been treating Amy and Rosy like dirt for long enough. Amy has done nothing to deserve your attitude or the horrible things that you two have done to her and neither has Rosy. And you asked Amy to help you cheat. What is the matter with you!?" Sonic exclaimed.

This was a surprise, Sonic was usually a very chill person. So it was rare when he got really angry like this and would just burst thing out angrily.

Sally began to cry even harder.

"How could you break up with us before our final performance!? Fiona asked outraged.

"How could you cheat on me when I have been nothing but faithful to you!?" Scourge yelled.

"And how could you ask Amy to help you cheat. If you actually gave a damn about graduation, you would need to cheat, and you wouldn't need a tutor!" Sonic yelled out.

There was a lot of tension, but we needed to go.

"_This is completely insane…" _I thought to myself.

"Guys we need to go, the play-" but I was cut off.

"Guys!" we looked and saw Abby and Mr. S coming our way.

"What's going on!" Abby asked.

"We're not doing the play." Fiona said.

"What!" Mr. S and Abby shouted.

"You heard me. We're not doing it, good luck without us." Fiona said as she and Sally headed to the girls bathroom. They had go in and locked the door.

"Guys come on, we can't do the show with out you!" Ms. S said.

"We don't care!" they shouted.

"Come on, maybe we can call the alternates." I said.

We all rushed to get backstage and tried calling the alternates.

"What happened to Sally and Fiona?" Tails asked.

"They aren't doing it." I said.

"Why?" Cream asked.

"It's because Sonic and Scourge just broke up with them." I said, not paying attention to what I was saying as i moped up the spilled water.

"WHAT!?" they all said at once, snapping me back.

"Are you serious?" Blaze asked

"Really?" Silver inquired.

"Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that! Just forget I said anything." I said.

Just then Abby came over.

"The alternates aren't responding." she said freaking out.

"What are we going to do? The play starts in fifteen minutes!" Mr. S said.

Just then everyone looked at Amy and I.

"Amy and Rosy can do it!" Abby exclaimed.

…Wait…What now…?

* * *

**OKAY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE. WOW I HAVE GOTTEN THESE LAST CHAPTERS OUT REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Show Goes On

**AMY'S POV.**

"You want us to what!?" I exclaimed

"You guys have the voices and you now this musical from start to finish. Girls please!" Abby begged.

"But, we can't!" I said.

"Well why not? Why can't you?" Sonic asked.

I couldn't speak and neither could Rosy. We didn't have a reason to not do it. And we had always wanted to be Elphaba and Glinda. So why were we not wanting to now?

I looked at Rosy and she looked back.

"Please girls, you're our only hope." Mr. S said.

"You gotta help us." Abby said.

"She's right, the play is doomed without you two." Cymbaline said.

I looked at Rosy and we made our decision.

"Alright, we'll do it." Rosy said.

They began cheering for a moment and then began rushing.

"Quick, get them the back up costumes!" Josalin said. She was on my costume team.

The girls on the make up and costume team immediately brought me and Rosy into the classroom being used as a girl dressing room. They gave us our costumes and we got changed for the first scene immediately.

Then they started doing our hair and make up. They had to put this temporary fast acting dye in the fur to make it green and make my quills black. I knew what it was because they had Scourge use it. Fiyero couldn't be green too. He had his fur dyed red orange.

They finished in record time and when we looked in the mirror, we saw how good we looked.

"Alright, lets get you guys back to the stage and fast, we only have five minutes until the play has to start." Josalin said.

We nodded and made our way there.

Once we got backstage everyone began to say that we looked great. Sonic and Scourge stared at us for a moment. Then Mr. S spoke up.

"Alright places everyone. Good luck girls and everyone. Alright, curtain up in five, four, three two and one…" he said. Then, the curtains went up…

* * *

So far everything was going great. And we were at the end of the song, Dancing Through Life. As they were singing, they were doing a dance number and Sonic looked like he was having a blast singing and dancing around with me. We were looking into each other's eyes and I could see a mutual love in his. I wondered what would happen after this was all over, but I could deal with that later.

Once the musical number was done, it was Rosy's time to come on stage with us. Things had been going great and eventually it was time for the intermission.

We all met up backstage again and got certain props put up and others ready to be moved into place when it was their time. We changed into our other costumes and now it was time for Scourge to be Fiyero.

"You were really great out there." I turned and saw Sonic.

"Thanks." I said.

"Are you coming to the after party later?" he asked.

"Definitely." I said. He smiled.

"Great…hey, are you going to the dance next Friday?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, Rosy and I always go, we don't have to have dates, we just want to have fun with our friends, are you going to be there?" I asked back.

"Yeah, Scourge and I both. So I guess that we'll see you and the others there. It'll be fun." he stated.

"Cool, we can pick you two up and go together…as friends." he said hastily. That dampened it just a bit, but hey, it was a start…

"Sounds great, come get us at eight." I said.

"Alright." he said, then walked over to Scourge.

Rosy came over and I explained everything, we were giggling like when we were little girls. We were both excited, but kept them from seeing.

"Are you ready for the second act?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. A little nervous, but still."

I knew why she was nervous, for the scene when they do the song As Long As You're Mine. Fiyero, which is Scourge in the act, kisses Elphaba, which is Rosy…on the mouth. So I could see why she was a little nervous about it.

"Alright, places, the curtain goes up in thirty-five seconds. Go go go!" Abby directed.

We got into our places and began once again.

* * *

**ROSY'S POV.**

It was finally time for the song As Long As You're Mine.

As Long As Your Mine

(_Rosy)_

_Kiss me to fiercely, hold me to tight, I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight, my world's dreaming could not fore see _

_Lying beside you, with you haunting me_

_And just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance, and will cross some boarder line_

_And if it turns out, it's over to fast, I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

After I sang that, Scourge started to sing the male part. And he sang it so beautifully. It felt like he really meant it.

_(Scourge)_

_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling, it's "up" that I fell…_

After that, he skated up next to me and sang with me as we skated together.

_(Both)_

_Every moment, as long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time…_

_(Scourge)_

_Say there's no future, for us as a pair…_

(_Both)_

_And though I may know, I don't care…_

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight, until it id through_

_And know, I'll be here holding you_

_As long as you're mine…_

_(Scourge Talking)_

_What is it?_

_(Rosy talking)_

_It's just-for the first time…I feel…Wicked._

This was it, and there was nothing to stop it.

I began to lean in and he followed suit, our eyes slowly closing. I could feel his breath on my mouth, as he leaned in. We were inches apart and I felt his lips brush mine.

It was soft and gentle, yet passionate. When he kissed me, I fell into it immediately and then kissed back. His arms around my waist and mine around his neck. Both of us deepening the kiss. It lasted for a minute and fifteen seconds, before we came up for air. I panted lightly and smiled at him. He pecked my lips one more time and smiled down at me.

But wait, what if it was just for the play!? We were supposed to kiss and it was supposed to be passionate and romantic. Now it didn't feel AS good as it had a minute ago, but only time would tell where our relationship would go from here I guess. I just hope that it goes somewhere good, and soon…

I glanced over to the backstage and saw Fiona and Sally there, with Fiona sending me a death glare. But I didn't care. It was her own fault that she had lost Scourge, not mine.

* * *

The show ended and we all stepped out and took a bow, then when we each came up for our own applause, Amy and I got the most and the loudest. Out mother was in the audience as well. She would always come to the final one. She looked so proud of us.

We all went into the classroom and had our after party, after some of us had gotten the dye out of our furs that is. Good thing they had let us use the locker room showers, separately of course. We were all talking, laughing and enjoying ourselves. Then Cym, Amy and I heard a big commotion and looked over.

"Scourge and Sonic?" I asked.

"No, it's Sally and Fiona, getting what they deserve." Cymbaline said.

There were Fiona and Sally being chewed out by everyone. Served them right. If they thought no one would be mad at them for quitting last-minute on our last performance, just because of being dumped, then they were stupid.

"Oooh…drama!" Cymbaline said, standing with Shadow.

He and the others had been invited since they helped out so much, even though they weren't in the stage crew. But hey, we all deserved this party, well, except for Sally and Fiona.

"Don't look now girls." Shadow said.

There were Sonic and Scourge. We looked at each other before they came over and we hugged them.

"You guys were great!" Amy said.

"You guys made a great Glinda and Elphaba. Just like we said you would be. You were much better than Sally and Fiona." Sonic said smiling at Amy.

She blushed lightly, but thanked him.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Right back at." Scourge said.

"Hey so do you know we're going to the dance together?" Scourge asked.

"Yeah, Amy explained already. We're going as friends, right?" I asked, and I thought he had a tint of disappointment in his voice, but I ignored it.

"Great, so I guess that this next week will be filled with compliments about the play and the dance." Sonic stated.

"Got that right." Cymbaline said.

"You guys saved the play. Let's go out for a bite to celebrate ourselves." Cymbaline stated.

We all thought it over and agreed.

"So where?" I asked.

"How about Golden Corral?" Scourge said.

"I love that place!" I exclaimed. "All kinds of different foods. Like steak, baby back ribs and other stuff we can pig out on. We deserve it." I stated.

"You know it sis." Amy said.

"Finally, girls who really know how to eat." Scourge said. And Sonic agreed as they looked at us with admiration.

* * *

A while after the party, we all headed over to Golden Corral. Sonic and Scourge were honorary members there as well. We all had a great time. We joked, we laughed, we reminisced it was just nice. We each had something different to eat, so that was also something, questioning each other food choices. It was funny. The boys were confused about how much us girls were eating and yet we still kept our great figures.

It was just great to be with all our friends, and hopefully for me and Amy, our future boyfriends…

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT! I THINK THERE ARE BOUT THREE CHAPTERS LEFT, THE THIRD BEING AN EPILOGUE.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Dance

**ROSY'S POV. CONT.**

It was the night of the dance and the girls were all at our house getting their dresses from Amy. They had brought over their accessories and shoes as well. We were getting fairest for this dance all together. We always did. It had been a tradition since out first dance in sixth grade. We would help with each others dresses, shoes, make up and all kinds of stuff.

Amy had finished our dresses ahead of time, but the girls hadn't seen their dresses yet, but when they did, they practically tackled Amy with a big group hug.

Amy's dress was now a strapless soft pink dress with a silver cummerbund and a silver and pink fake rose on the cummerbund. The skirt went to her feet and had sparkly pleats that went from the bun to her feet. She also had silver silk gloves with floral prints printed on them and the gloves went five inches past her wrist. She also had three inch soft pink heels. She had her hair down in curls at the end and a matching headband. She had I silver bracelet on a well and just a bit of mascara, lip gloss and blush.

My dress was now a hot pink and black one with a neck strap, and it had a rose cut out in the center of the chest showing some of my cleavage. It was identical to Amy's but with differences. It wide black ties that went around my waist and tied in the back, and went to my ankles.

It no pleats and solid hot pink with think black sheer around the skirt, but you could still see the hot pink underneath. I had on black flats and my hair was in a pony tail with a quill on each side of my face. I had a black head with a black and hot pink bow on it in my hair as well. I had hot pink eye shadow, mascara and a bit of blush and lip gloss. I also had black lace gloves that went to my elbows. I also had on a silver rose necklace and matching earrings.

Cream was now wearing an orange, bubble skirt dress that went right to her knees with cream colored full length legging and brown one inch wedges with brown gloves. He hair was down, but tied halfway and braided from there and had a smaller tie to hold it together. She had on a heart shaped necklace that Tails got her on their one year anniversary.

Cymbaline's was a turquoise dress with black wide straps and a black cummerbund. It went to her knees and she had black tights on underneath with black wedges. She had her quills in a pony tails as well, but her quills were curled inwards at the ends and she had a few quills on each side that went to her shoulders. She had on mascara, and lip gloss. She had solid black gloves that went to her wrist. She also had a blue and black hair clip shaped like a star.

Blaze's dress was now a dark purple diagonal strapped dress. The strap went from the left side to her right shoulder. It had small ties in the back for tightening and loosening. She had them to where the fit her figure perfectly, so that it wasn't to tight or too loose. She also had on pink, two inch stilettos. Half her hair was in a pony tail while the rest of it, was down with the pony tail laying on top of it. She wasn't really one for make up, do she just had mascara and lip gloss. She also had on amethyst earrings.

We did our last minute checks and we were ready. Just then, we heard the boys pull up. Sonic, Scourge, Amy and I were riding together. And Cymbaline was taking Sonic's car with Shadow, Cream, Tails, Silver and Blaze. Cream said she would just sit in Tails lap. And she meant it.

* * *

We got in the cars, but not before Sonic gave Cym a five minute lecture about his car and what wasn't allowed. Some of them made her role her eyes and others made her blush and hit Sonic, while Shadow would blush a bit and chuckle.

After that we were on our way. We talked on the way there.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Amy stated.

"Yeah, and you two look great." Sonic said, making her blush.

"Yeah, you two look amazing." Scourge said glancing at me, making me blush now, hood thing it was night time.

"Thanks." I said softly.

I glanced at him and saw him smirk.

We made to the school and could see the colored light and hear the music. The boys got out and opened our doors for us and gave us their arms to take, which we did.

"Ladies." they both said.

"Why thank you gentlemen." I said.

We got out of the car and just as they locked the doors, the others pulled up and got out of the car as well.

"Well, let's go guys." Cymbaline said.

We all walked in and looked in awe at the dance. There was so much food, there was even fruit and a chocolate fountain. They had a professional photographer and the music was great.

"Uh-oh, look." Cymbaline said.

Just then we saw Fiona and Sally, wearing very revealing dresses. They looked over and glared at all of us, but mostly Amy and I. then two other guys came over, one of them was the guy she cheated on Scourge with. They looked at Sonic and Scourge with sneers, and pressed themselves against their dates. But Sonic and Scourge didn't care. Instead, they just held Amy and I to them tighter.

"Let's dance." Scourge said.

" Yeah! Come on guys!" Cream said.

We all walked onto the dance floor and started dancing, catching the glares that Sally and Fiona sent us, but we didn't care. Not one bit.

* * *

**SCOURGE'S POV.**

"Come on, let's get pictures." I said after almost a half an hour of dancing.

We headed over and took a few pictures, good thing they were free. There were ones with each of us in pairs, only guys, only girls, a few with weird faces and then one with all of us.

I really couldn't get over how beautiful Rosy. She looked freakin hot! She was the one I wanted. I had originally only noticed her around, and thought she was cool, but once Fiona came around, that all changed and I guess I forgot just how much I liked her. I'm glad to be rid of Fiona now. I needed to do something tonight, something I should have done when we were on the ferries wheel…

After that we got a table and each went to get food. We each got a slice of pizza and then the girls got a bowl of fruit, and a bowl of chocolate. We each got a glass of punch too.

"This is really fun." Blaze stated, taking a fruit and dipping it in chocolate before eating it.

"Yeah, it is!" Amy exclaimed.

We kept on talking until a slow song came on. It was Everyday by Rascal Flats. We each took a partner, the other dancing with their girlfriend of course, which left me to dance with Rosy and Sonic to dance with Amy. We all made our way to the dance floor and began to dance slowly.

_Everyday_

_You could've bowed down gracefully  
But you didn't  
You knew enough to know  
To leave well enough alone  
_

It felt so great to dance with her. We were so close that I could smell the perfume she was wearing as she rested her head on my chest.

_But you wouldn't  
I drive myself crazy  
Trying to stay out of my own way  
The messes that I make  
_

"Rosy?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Yes?"

_But my secrets are so safe  
The only one who gets me  
Yeah, you get me  
It's amazing to me  
How every day  
Every day, every day  
You save my life_

"She really gets me, in a way, Fiona never did. That was what made her better. Better for me. She got me in ways that only my family and close friends did. It's amazing.

_I come around all broken down and  
Crowded out  
And you're comfort  
Sometimes the place I go  
Is so deep and dark and desperate  
I don't know, I don't know  
_

I can talk to her bout anything and not worry about her judging me, or keeping my deepest secrets. She's exactly what I need...

_Sometimes I swear, I don't know if  
I'm coming or going  
But you always say something  
Without even knowing  
_

"There's something that I need to do." I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Something I should have done on that Friday night two weeks ago…" I said.

_That I'm hanging on to your words  
With all of my might and it's alright  
Yeah, I'm alright for one more night-  
Every day_

_Every day, every day, every day  
Every day, every day  
You save me, you save me, oh, oh, oh  
Every day  
Every, every, every day-  
_

I looked into her eyes, and leaned in and she followed suit, her arm went around my neck and mine were now around her waist. It was just like at the carnival. We were so close. I could feel her mint breath on my face as out lips brushed together. Then, slowly, our lips connected. It felt like heaved. Her lips were so soft and sweet from her lip gloss. It was cherry, but I could taste the strawberry underneath the gloss. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth. She tasted so good. It was unbelievable.

_Every day you save… my life_

* * *

**ROSY'S POV.**

He's kissing me! HE'S KISSING ME! It feels so good!

* * *

**SCOURGE'S POV.**

We had just broken the kiss and were looking into each other's eyes again, slightly panting. I saw the outraged look on Fiona and Sally's faces, but didn't care. I could only assume that Sally had seen Sonic and Amy kissing. And I was right. I looked over at them and saw they were in a deep lip lock.

* * *

**SONIC'S POV.**

I had just pulled Amy to me and given her a kiss, she was stiff at first, but then gave in. our lips molded so well together. She tasted like strawberry from her lip gloss, but I could also taste cherry underneath. It felt so great. To be honest, I had always though Amy was kind of cute, but I had been shy. Then when Sally came along, that all changed and I had forgotten about my buried feelings for her. But getting to know her, through everything had brought those feelings back, especially when we began hanging out.

She was really something, something I wanted to be apart of my life, as more than a really close friend. I know that Scourge felt the same about Rosy. It was a twin thing. We could hear each other's thoughts some of the time.

We pulled out of the kiss and just stared at each other.

"So, what does this now mean?" I asked.

"It mean, that I want you to be my girlfriend. So, will you be my girlfriend Amelia Rose?" I asked.

"I think that can be arranged." she teased. "Yes, Sonic, I'll be your girlfriend." she said laughing a bit.

I gave her another kiss as I hugged her tightly and she giggled into the kiss.

* * *

**SCOURGE'S POV.**

"So, will you be?" I asked.

She nodded before speaking.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." she said blushing, while smiling shyly.

I kissed her deeply, feeling great.

We continued to dance until it was time to leave. The others had all congratulated us on getting together as we left. This had been the best dance for Sonic and I by far…

We had dropped the girls off at home, but not before we kissed them and said our goodbyes and goodnights. As we drove home, there was only one thing we were both thinking.

"_This has been the best night ever…"_

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. AND I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT I WILL BE DOING THE LAST CHAPTER NEXT INSTEAD OF TWO MORE. I TRIED TO MAKE IT WORK BUT I COULDN'T. BUT DON'T WORRY, I'LL HAVE ANOTHER STORY OUT SOON, EITHER TODAY OR TOMORROW. PEACE OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Epilogue

**ROSY'S POV. YEARS LATER**

I looked through my photo album until I got to the last page in it. One picture was all of us on Amy and me on our graduation day with the others. Another was of me and Scourge together. We had been living together for a year now and we had been together for four years, almost five. So had Amy and Sonic. Things were great. We had all graduated from high school and college a year ago, well, two years ago for Sonic and Scourge since they graduated from high school a year before us.

Amy and I were now famous actresses, Sonic and Scourge, were now star track athletes, and part time actors.

Just then, a male hedgehog came from another room wearing a black short sleeved shirt with grey pants and green and black shoes. He came up and kissed my lips softly, while wrapping his arms around me from the back.

"Hey beautiful." he said.

"Hey." I said.

"You ready to go?" he asked. We were meeting Sonic and Amy at Olive Garden to catch up.

"Yeah." I said getting up.

* * *

We headed there and met up. We were seated quickly, and our orders were taken. After fifteen minutes, they came with our orders. After eating and catching up, we were just about to leave, when Sonic and Scourge stopped us.

"Wait girls, there's something else." Scourge said.

"There's a reason we wanted to come here." Sonic said, uneasily. "It's really important." I became nervous, were they trying to say that they were...

"Are you breaking up with us!?" Amy asked my question,scared, tears beginning to come into her eyes.

"W-what, no!" Sonic said, hugging her tightly, and calming her down.

"So, what is it?" she asked calmed down.

They looked at each other, then, and I swear I'm not making this up or dreaming, they got down on one knee and each took a velvet box from their pockets. We gasped and covered our mouths, was this happening!?

"Will you Rosalinda Abigail Rose…"

"And Amelia Abigail Rose…"

"Will you make us the happiest men on Mobius…and marry us?" they asked together.

They showed us the rings and I nearly cried, Amy had already cried and jumped into Sonic's arms, saying yes repeatedly. I had yet to answer, and I could see it was making him worried.

"Baby? Don't you want to marry me?" he asked worriedly.

I blinked back tears, and nodded slowly, before I spoke.

"Yes."

"You'll marry me!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yes, I will!" I said. I threw myself into his arms, and cried in happiness.

He twirled me around in joy and then out me down. The people around us began to clap and cheer. This was great. Life just got way better…

* * *

Once we told the others they were all happy for us. The girls began to squeal and talk about the wedding and what we would need to do. The guys began whooping and giving the two slaps on the backs. This was one of the greatest times of my life.

* * *

**AMY'S POV.**

Okay, so now I'm here with Rosy in these beautiful white dresses. Mine had wide straps and went to my feet. I had sparkly sheer on the entire dress and a white cummerbund with a white flower on it. I also had on white short-heeled stilettos. I had my hair in a bun and also had on crystal earring and a bit of mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss.

Rosy was wearing a long white one strap dress that went to the floor, with white heels with straps that went to just above her ankles, and an entire face veil. She had on white and light reddish eye shadow, light blush, and red tinted lip-gloss. She had on diamond earrings, a diamond rose necklace with gold roses in between each of them, and a rose charm bracelet. She was practically glowing in beauty.

"You both look amazing!" Cream gushed.

"I'm so nervous and excited." I said.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Rosy said, but I could tell she was just as nervous.

"Yeah, you girls are right." I said.

Just then Cymbaline came in with Blaze.

"Girls, it's time." she said, before leaving again.

I looked at Rosy and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. It was time for this to happen…

* * *

The music started and the boys were already out there. Then everyone turned as we came down the aisle, with our little cousins trailing behind lightly tossing rose petals. All eyes were on us. I saw Scourge stare at Rosy in awe and Sonic stare at me. I felt myself blush a lightly, which contrasted with my blush slightly. Soon we were all the way up to the podium.

Then the vows were said and done, after a few minutes.

"Sonic and Scourge Maurice Hedgehog, do you take Amelia and Rosalinda Abigail Rose, to be your lawfully wedded wives?"

"We do." they said.

"And do you Amelia and Rosalinda Abigail Rose take Sonic and Scourge Maurice Hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husbands?"

"We do." we said smiling at them, tears coming to our eyes.

"Then I now pronounce you each husband and wife. You may now kiss the brides."

They kissed us passionately, followed by a loud applause. After that, everyone headed to the dance room. Everyone was having a great time. When we threw our bouquets, Cream and Cymbaline caught them it was funny to see their red faces, as well and Tails' and Shadow's faces.

When we cut the cake, Rosy and I smashed them in the boys' faces, making everyone laugh. They got us back by smashing cake in our faces, but it was all in good fun.

This was the best day of our lives. Now could life get any better?

* * *

**SCOURGE'S POV.**

It had been three weeks since our wedding, and we had come back from our honeymoons. We had gone to France. Rosy and I were in Paris, while Sonic and Amy were in Florence, Italy. It had been a great trip, but we were ready to go home so we could see our friends and family again.

It was a bright Saturday morning and the sun was shining in my face, waking me up. I yawned and turned to my side instinctively feeling for Rosy's form…which wasn't there. I got up and felt that the bed was still warm, so she had only just gotten out of bed. Usually she would wake me up, just to be funny.

My ears went up in alertness, to what sounded like barfing. I went to the bathroom and looked in to see Rosy with her head in the toilet and her barfing.

I went over to her and began to rub her back.

"Babe, you okay?" I asked.

"S-Scourgey, t-there's s-something that I h-have to tell you…" she said nervously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." she said.

* * *

I woke up a while later to Rosy looking over me with wide eyes.

"Scourge, are you okay!?" she asked.

"Rosy? I just had some dream. I dreamed that you told me you were pregnant. Some dream huh." I said chuckling. She looked uneasy.

"That wasn't a dream Scourge. I told you and then you passed out." she said.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"We're going to be parents!…Aren't you excited too?" she asked nervously.

"Rosy…damn…" I said putting my head in my hands and breathed in deeply, then sighed deeply.

She looked like she was about to cry when I looked back up.

"You're not happy about this at all…are you." she said, holding back tears.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm surprised, definitely, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy." I said, kissing her forehead.

"So, you're happy to be a father?" she asked relieved.

"Yes." I said simply.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you two, Rosy." I replied.

She jumped into my arms where we were on the ground and made me go on my back with her on top of me and hugging me tight. She began kissing my face, and laughing happily. Then I thought to myself, if this was how I reacted to Rosy being pregnant, how would Sonic react to Amy being pregnant. It was their twin thing apparently, so if Rosy was pregnant, Amy had to be.

* * *

**SONIC'S POV.**

Amy had just told me she was pregnant…I passed out and hit my head on the bedpost to be honest, so she had to lay me down on the bed again.

Once I had woken up, it took me a minute to speak. Then I threw my arms around her and crushed her lips to mine.

"This is great! We're going to be parents!" I said hugging her.

She laughed and hugged me back. I'll admit, I was a bit…freaked out. Yeah, that's a good way to put it. But then I just thought about how it was going to be with the girl of my dreams, and it wasn't so…nerve wracking, yeah, that's a good way to put that too.

"I love you Amy." I told her.

"I love you two Sonic." she said kissing me again.

After telling the others they were all ecstatic about it. All our friends were excited for us. We were going over planning together. Like what if it was this gender and colors and turning a room into a nursery. Once everything was sorted out for if it was certain gender or if we had more than one the first time, or a lot of other things that would take too long to mention. Now all we had to was wait. Oh boy...

* * *

**ROSY'S POV.**

Fifteen hours. FIFTEEN FREAKING HOURS THAT AMY AND I HAVE BEEN IN LABOR IN THIS HOSPITAL!

They had given us a big room so Amy and I could be together during our labors. And it was a good thing, since at the moment, we wanted to murder our husbands. We had been in so much, there were tears, death threats and profanities, but could you blame us? And they didn't give us any epidural. They said that the only kind they had at the moment, was too strong and that it could be a threat to our babies.

Once it was time, the boys were finally allowed in. They took our hands and were trying to calm us down by talking to us in soothing, positive and supportive way. It was working a little and we managed to not use threats against their lives or their little friends...

"Okay girls it's time to push." the doctor said.

We nodded hastily and took deep breathes.

"Okay, one, two three! Push!" he said.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" I screamed in pain and I wasn't the only one.

"Okay, your doing great! They're crowning." he said.

"Okay, push!" he ordered again.

"AAAAGHHHHHH!" Amy screeched, she wasn't enjoying this either obviously.

"Okay, just a little more!" the doctor said.

Just then, we heard a baby's cry. Amy had given birth first.

"It's a boy!" a nurse said, handing the baby to Amy.

She was done but I still had yet to give birth.

"Okay, just a little-STOP PUSHING!" the doctor shouted.

I stopped pushing and looked scared and in pain.

"What is it!? What's wrong!?" I asked frantically.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck, we need you to stay perfectly still. One move and we may lose the baby." the doctor said as three nurses came to assist him.

I looked at Scourge with a scared and pained look on my face. He took my hand and gave it a squeeze and gave me a reassuring smile. I wish I could give him the same look. But I couldn't. what was going to happen to my baby? What if-

"Start pushing!" the doctor demanded.

"But I thought-" he cut me off.

"We were able to unwrap the umbilical cord. Now please, we need you to push!" he said.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed, and heard a baby cry.

I immediately felt my body relax and my stomach deflate.

They wrapped it in a blue blanket, which only meant one thing.

"It's another boy!" a nurse said. "He is such a little sweet pea." she said, handing him to me.

I felt tears of joy come too my eyes. He was beautiful, both were absolutely beautiful. They were spitting images of their fathers with slight differences. The others were allowed in the room finally.

"What will you name them?" Cream asked.

"Liir Drew Hedgehog." I said smiling at my baby.

"Alexander Raymond Hedgehog." Amy said, lightly rocking her baby.

"Sorry for what we said to you two." Amy stated.

"Yeah, it was the pain." I said.

"It's alright, we kinda figured that and the labor pains were pissing you off." Scourge said.

I gave him a kiss as Liir began to make gurgling noises. We smiled at each other and smiled.

They really were spitting images of their fathers. Liir had a darker shade of fur, but had Scourge's eye, besides that he had three quills in front like mine. Alexander had a bit of a lighter shade of blue, he had Sonic's eyes and like Liir, three quills in front from Amy. They were beautiful and they were ours. Now, the hours or pain and giving birth, had really been worth it.

And to think we were all here like this, together forever and now with families, because of a high school production and some high school drama…

* * *

**THE END!**

**OKAY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, I DON'T KNOW IF I LIKE IT AS MUCH, BUT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!  
**


End file.
